HellShine
by New.York.Celt
Summary: Shayne, a New York girl living in the UK-was somehow picked by Satan to train the next dog-guardian of hell. When her life is threatened-who else would Satan pick to protect her? 2D/OC, and possibly Murdoc/OC bad summary ! May become M later on
1. Chapter 1

This is the new and improved Chapter One! Updated on 10/16/2013

Read and Review (:

* * *

Ya know..I usually would start the day with the usual inner-monolouge:

_Life sucks…this sucks...everything sucks._

But no sir! Not today.

Today had turned out amazingly, in almost every way. I actually have money to pay the rent on time and food to eat. I actually caught the bus on time and I got a job at the local bar as a cage dancer. That was the perks of my job-An old disco like dance club, where the dancers actually wear clothes, you were there to dance, and no one could touch you.

Now...I'm a girl of simple wants and simple tastes.

All I wanted to do was to take my dog, a large Great Dane, on a long walk through the city, a few rounds threw the nearby park and back in time for a long bath. My dog McTwisp, Mic for short, is large for a puppy, only being a year old and already up to my waist. He was a good dog, even though he was a massive beast. The poor thing had been left at my door when he was only three months old. I've raised him, trained him, and I love him like a mother would its child.

We were on our walk, jogging down the dark streets and dodging the rare pedestrians that we sprinted by. He barked excitedly, seeing the park up ahead and sped up. Once we got to the park, Mic threw himself down and started rolling around in the soft grass, panting heavily. I sighed, wiping some sweat from my forehead as I plopped down next to him.

The sky swirled above us, the clouds slowly becoming darker by the minute. I knew that it was going to start sprinkling in a little while, but I couldn't even try to pry Mic away from his grass rolling game. I stretched out on the grass, cracking my back in a refreshing way. I suddenly heard something shifting in the grass behind us. Mic's ears perked straight up and he let out a deep growl. I hushed him, patting his head.

"Now, now Mic…it's late. No one's supposed to be here at this time of night." I recalled, seeing the **_'No visitors after 9:00' _**sign bolted to the gate doors of the park that Mic and I blatantly ignored. The sign didn't mean much if the park gate doors were unlocked and wide open.

That's practically asking for hoodlums to come right on in.

Mic slowly calmed down, laying back down into the grass and stretching out his long hind legs. Another sound came from behind us, causing Mic's fur to stand on end. I stood slowly, my hands balling into fists as I watched two shadows emerge from the jumbled mass of grass, weeds and bushes.

Two medium sized men slowly crept out of the shadowed brush. Both the men wore all black clothes and wore large black trench coats. I couldn't see any weapons in their hands, but the bulging of their trench coats, especially around their waists, told me that they were packing some kind of heat. One man was bald, with an ugly scowl and black glasses. He looked like he was rather bored, his lips pulled down in a lazy frown. The second man was blond and had angry cobalt blue orbs. This man looked like he was out to rip someone's lungs out and that he'd been taking some kind of drugs for a few years. The bald one stepped forwards causing me to bounce back in a slight panic. Mic jumped up as the blonde man stepped forward as well, a violent snarl falling from my puppy's lips.

"That 'er?" The bald man said, poorly attempting to whisper to his friend. The blonde man was silent and only nodded his head once.

"But she an 'Amer'cian!" The bald man seemed repulsed, and I sneered at him. Out of all the things he could have insulted me about, he went straight for the citizenship? How the hell could he even tell I'm American? Annoyed and more than a little frightened, I started looking around to see if there was a large stick I could use to beat the crap out of him with.

"Who cares. She's the one, which mean that fur ball is the one we want." The blond hissed, nodding towards my dog and I. I took a nervous step back, which made McTwisp step in front of me in a guarding stance.

"Screw off!" I said, grabbing McTwisp's red leash and began to slowly and cautiously step back. The blond man grinned, as if he could feel my fear. Quickly, the blonde whipped out his gun from his waistband and pointed the weapon at my head.

"'Aye girl! Stay where 'ya are." The blonde commanded, stepping closer with his bald partner in crime. My chest tightened, as I gave Mic the signal to attack.

"Ni." I said, snapping his leash off. My massive hound went rocketing towards the blond gunman. Mic bit the blonde man around the arm and used his brute strength to drag him to the ground. The bald man sighed, and pulled out his own gun. Fear broke out in my heart.

_He was going to shoot my baby_!

Terrified, a hundred different scenarios ran through my mind. The only thing I could think of doing was to run at the bald man. Just as I began to run, a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. A gun shot blasted through the air, making me scream and jump. I spun around, my wrist burning, expecting to see my dead dog slumped in the grass. To my surprise, the bald man was staggering on the ground, blood seeping from his shoulder.

I jerked around to see who was holding onto my wrist. It was a large man wearing a bright yellow baseball cap. He had white eyes, all white, not a pupil in sight. His skin was dark brown and his muscles and stomach were larger than life.

One of the men next to him was holding up a smoking pistol. The shooter had dark peachy green skin and shaggy black hair. He had one black eye and one salmon colored eye, but they both held a wicked looking glint. He was glaring at the wounded man, cocking the pistol in his hand. The green skinned man was tall, but that was because he was wearing large cuban heels.

Another man was with them, a man whose eyes were the exact opposite of the large man holding me. The third man's eyes were totally and completely black. He really didn't…have eyes. It looked like he just had two black holes where his eyes should be. His void eyes were partially hidden by spiked, azure blue locks. He was massively player tall, was skinnier than a rail, and his skin seemed way too pale to be healthy

"Call off yer mutt." The green skin man spat. I nervously called off Mic, keeping my eyes on the man with the gun. Just because these three new guys obviously weren't with blondie and baldy, that doesn't mean that they're not planning on hurting me. Mic happily trotted over to me, ignorant of the blood that lathered his coat. I patted his head, as the blond man sat up, groaning.

"Muh'doc...Whazzit ya want?" The bald man growled, cupping his torn open shoulder. The green skinned man, Murdoc, grinned sadistically, showing some wicked sharp teeth.

"Just doin' the lord a favor." He growled, a smirk crossing his face.

"Sonova bitch." The bald man grunted, standing up shakily.

"We need that tart!" Blondie barked, stiffly standing up and holding his torn up arm.

"Satan says otha'wise. 'E needs her ta finish training tha' Cerberus." Murdoc said, pointing a gun at the two darkly dressed men. The two cowered away slightly, practically terrified of the green skinned man. I blinked, looking at the group of men, then back to Mic. The three new men didn't seem to want to hurt me, but what was with all this Satan talk.

"Cerberus?" I questioned, as the large man that grabbed my wrist now had a good grip on my arm.

"Come on. Let's get outta here. " The large man said softly, tugging at my arm. Nervous and somewhat reluctant, I slowly followed the large man with Mic following close behind us. We walked out of the park gates and down the street. Parked crookedly by the sidewalk was a door less Jeep. It was painted camouflage colors and had a large white star painted on the hood. There was a small moving trailer hooked up to the back of the Jeep, which made me a little nervous.

Was he gonna try and shove my body in that trailer?

The large man gestured to the backseat and gave me his hand to help me get into the Jeep. Mic barked and hopped in right after me and sat on the floor by my feet. The car was a little dirty and the seats were sticky, like someone had spilled soda and hadn't cleaned it up. The large man jumped into the back with us awkwardly, obviously waiting for the other two men to return.

"So…you from America?" He asked, a New York accent thick in his throat. I nodded, as he offered me his ham sized hand to shake.

"Albany, New York." I managed to whisper, shaking the man's callused hand.

"Brooklyn, New York." He smiled, nodding his head.

"Shayne."

"Russel."

That conversation wasn't long lasting. Nervously, I looked around the Jeep hoping for something that would catch my attention. Russel felt my nervous energy too and preoccupied himself by scratching Mic behind his ears. Suddenly, shots were heard. I turned towards the shots and Mic's ears perked up, but Russel didn't seem shocked. The gun shots rang out into the night, but no one came out onto the street to investigate. A few minutes later, the sound of approaching footsteps made me grab onto Mic's collar. The noises turned out to be Murdoc and the blue haired man leaving the park. The green skinned man and blue haired man came out of the gate and climbed into the Jeep.

"This is Murdoc and 2D." Russel said softly, as Murdoc sped us through the streets, going through stop lights and signs.

"Should I tell her…or should you Muds?" Russel asked calmly. Murdoc sneered at him through the rear view mirror, but nodded his head.

"Ya tell 'er mate." He said, speeding down towards the street that was slowly becoming more familiar to be. I felt my feet nervously tapping the floor of the car. Whatever they had to tell me didn't sound so great. Russel was calm though, which thankfully calmed me down.

"Now...Shayne...this is gonna sound wild. Hhm...first off: there is a Devil and a Hell." Russel said, laying one of his giant hands on my shoulders. I felt my mouth drop open and I looked towards the front of the car to see if the other men, Murdoc and 2D, were laughing. Is this supposed to be a joke?

"The gates of Hell are guarded by a dog. The original dog was named Cerberus, the famous three headed dog. Every 1,000 years, the old guard dog dies. The current guard dog is getting old, and a year ago or so Satan decided that a new dog was to be born and raised." Russel continued, not missing a beat. A part of me didn't believe him, but he didn't crack once.

"There's a little…snag though. The guard dog has to be trained by a kind soul." Russel said, his hand squeezing my shoulder. The light pressure brought me out of my thoughts.

"Isn't that kind of hypocritical? A kind person training the dog that's meant to guard hell?" I interrupted, causing short, even laughs to come from Murdoc.

"Ya don't question tha' dark lord babe." Murdoc coughed, pulling into the parking garage of my apartment building.

How the hell do these people even know where I live?!

"Anyways." Russel coughed, recalling the end of the story. "You and your dog are the new guard dog and trainer. There's a group of people who're after us because _somebody_ screwed them over. They're also after _you_ because they want the new guard dog. We owed the big guy down there a favor. We're your...bodyguards of sorts." Russel said as Murdoc turned off the engine and turned off the Jeep lights. Russel opened the door and held it open for me.

"C'mon, you gotta pack." Russ said, helping me out of the Jeep. Murdoc and 2D stayed in the car with Mic as Russ and I entered my apartment. I didn't own much, seeing as I only owned a two room apartment. I wrote a quick note to my landlord and slipped it and my key under her door. I told her that there had been a family emergency and that I was in dire straits to leave.

The tiny trailer on the back of the car was soon filled up with all my worldly possessions and we were on the road again. I was more than a little shell shocked, but I have to agree with what they were saying. If they're lying: alright then. That means some crazies tricked me and now have me pegged up in their house. But if they're telling the truth: I'm going to be killed without them watching over me.

After a long, silent car ride, we pulled up to a creepy looking mansion, the words '_KONG_' on the top of the back metal gates. We quickly drove through what looked like a graveyard, towards the large building.

"Welcome to Kong Studios: home of the Gorillaz." Murdoc laughed, as I took in a breath of awe at the sheer size of Kong Studios. I gagged as soon as I took the breath, a retched odor invading my senses. The offending smell was so over powering that I could taste it! It was taking over my other senses. I found where the smell was coming from, a dump around the backside of the house. Still grossed out by the smell, I quickly covered my mouth.

We pulled into a massive parking garage, the heavy automatic doors slamming shut behind us as we parked. Sports cars, motorcycles and exotic vehicles filled the garage, with a large trailer parked in the middle of it all.

"If ya need me, I'll be in me Winnebago." Murdoc slurred, staggering towards the trailer. He jerked the door open and stumbled in before slamming the door of the trailer, the large home shaking back and forth violently. Russel, 2D, Mic, and I got out of the Jeep, stretching our cramped legs. Russel sighed, grabbing one of my moving boxes out of the hitched up trailer and began to carry it inside.

"Come on Shayne! I'll show ya to your room." Russel said calmly, as Mic trotted behind him. I turned to ask 2D if he was coming inside, but he seemingly vanished into thin air. The only way out of the garage was the automatic door, which was shut, and the door that lead into Kong Studio's, which Russel was standing in front of.

_Odd._

I grabbed another box and followed Russel through the door and down a short hallway. At the end of the hallway was a flight of stairs and an elevator. The doors of the elevator were spray painted, a rather familiar looking logo. **_'GORILLAZ' _**was spelt in big letters in the center of the doors.

"Wait…GORILLAZ! Russle! Like the band Gorillaz?!" I cried

"Aha! Great to see you're a fan!" He cheered, as the elevator doors opened up. We talked about the band's music the whole elevator ride. We stepped out of the elevator and Russel led me down a very long hallway to a bright green door.

"This'll be your room. Noodle an' I cleaned it up for ya'." Russel said, turning the knob and opening the door for me. The scent of fresh sheets and cleaners hit me like a breeze, making me sigh. As much as I liked my old apartment, the apartment building was in a shitty part of town. I stepped into my new room, my eyes wide with surprise.

The room was very nice; each wall was a different shade of blue. When I looked up, I noticed that the ceiling painted to look like the sky. I thanked Russel profusely, who blushed a bright red. Smiling, the large man gave me a map of Kong Studios and warned me about going out alone at night. It was late, so Russel went to bed and left me to my own devises.

Mic laid down happily in his dog bed that I had placed right beside my bed. My massive beast watched me as I slowly began unpacking my bags and boxes. I put my clothes away into the large closet and put my books, DVD's, and CD's on the tall book shelf.

I sighed, finally flopping down onto my bed after I unpacked most of my belongings.

"Oh McTwisp…why do you have to be a hell hound?" I asked playfully, earning a snort from the pup. I managed to drag myself off the comfortable bed and shut the lights off. After a second thought, I locked my door. Russel seems nice, but I still don't totally believe these guys. The story just seemed too wild. I appreciate them inviting me into their home, but something seemed…off to me. My gut told me to believe this wild story, but my brain was having a hard time wrapping around all the insane details.

Frustrated, and feeling a headache coming on, I tossed myself back onto the bed. I didn't bother to change my clothes as I rolled underneath the comforter and into the cool sheets. Just as my mind began shutting down for sleep, a thought crossed my mind.

Where did 2D go off to?


	2. Chapter 2: Personable

This is the new and improved Chapter Two! Updated on 1/15/2014

Read and Review (:

* * *

**Russel:**

I was sitting on the couch, drinking some form of hyper active energy drink as Noodle twitched and cursed at her Gameboy beside me. Her thumbs were smashing buttons violently and she kept spitting out angry curses in Japanese. I kept quiet, drinking and watching whatever was on TV as night crawled over the horizon. As the clock hit nine, 2D stumbled into the kitchen. After a few broken plates and a few mumbled curses, 2D sat down beside me, munching on a shady looking bagel.

Nothing was said as Murdoc burst into the TV room, wearing nothing but some dirty underwear and a torn purple cape. I face palmed as Noddle giggled, throwing her Gameboy towards the green skinned bassist. He growled, but swallowed his anger and stomped in front of the TV.

"Alright ya bastards...we gotsa job to do fer tha' _big guy_." He said, pointing to the floor. We all sighed, knowing that he'd just come out of the second floor bathroom. In the first stall, the toilet was actually a portal to hell.

Yeah...I'm surprised we didn't notice that when we first bought this place.

Murdoc had just come back from a meeting with his _'over lord'_. It really isn't on the top of my to do list, to help the devil, but he _did_ helped Gorillaz get to the top, so we did owe him. I chugged the rest of my energy drink and tossed the bottle in the general direction of the recycling bin.

"What is it Murdocu-sama?" Noodle asked, her English still choppy and broken.

"We're gonna 'ave a guest in Kong! Tha' trainer of tha next guard dog 'ta Hell. The Black Clouds scum bags want 'er. We get's ta protect her." He said, pulling on some pants that were in a pile of laundry on the floor. Where the hell is our maid? I can't remember if she quit or if she never came back after her first day.

We all agreed that it would be best to go out and get this dog trainer now instead of later tonight. Muds, 2D, and I also agreed that since the Black Clouds, a group of pirates that Murdoc had been messing with, might be around, that Noodle should stay home. It was just too dangerous for a thirteen year old girl, especially if it was a race against time to find the trainer before the Black Clouds did.

"D'we all gotta go?" 2D asked, his accent high and thick as usual. I nodded silently as we all headed out to meet Murdoc, who was already in the Geep and revving the engine. As always, Murdoc drove recklessly, causing all of us to hold on for dear life as he sped towards the dirtier parts of town.

Murdoc screeched to a stop in front of a tall, dark apartment building. Muds mumbled the address to himself before stepping out of the Geep. 2D and I stayed in the car, watching as Muds marched into the decrepit building, only to walk out a few minutes later.

"Watch man says tha' girl takin' tha' dog to walk at the park. She should be there." Muds said, pulling a half empty carton of cigarettes out of his back pockets and lighting one up. Muds took a few deep huffs of nicotine before he started the Geep again and sped towards the park.

As we drove down the street towards the park 2D began to fidgeting. He was fumbling with his hands in his lap, his feet tapping against the floor of the car and his fingers tugging at his hair. Muds started to growl in irritation, but 2D seemed too stressed out to notice.

"WHA' THA' FUCK YER TWITCHIN' FER!?" Murdoc finally snapped, making 2D flinch. Murdoc smashed on the brakes as soon as he caught sight of the park and pulled up against the sidewalk as soon as he could, almost taking the side mirrors off of five different parked cars.

As soon as we got out of the car, Muds smacked 2D upside the head. The bassist noticed that the singer forgot his gun back home, making Muds and I the only ones that were armed. Before Murdoc had time to shoot 2D in the foot; shouting from inside the park made him stop screaming. We heard a dog snarling and a man screaming from behind some brush and tall grass. We sped into the park, following the sounds of fighting. We were easily able to find the commotion: a tiny girl, a large dog, and two Black Cloud members. The girl looked like she was getting ready to attack one of the men; the one that was pointing his gun at her dog. Her dog was pinning the other hang member to the ground. With a loud cry, the girl started to sprint towards the large bald man threatening her dog.

I managed to grab the girl by the wrist before she did anything stupid, just as Muds shot the bald man in the shoulder. While Muds spoke with the Black Cloud idiots, I got a good look at the trainer. In all honesty, she wasn't what I expected. When I think of someone Satan's chosen to perform a task for him: I think of a big, ugly, twisted person, with an even uglier personality to match.

This girl was tiny, about 5'2, just a little bit taller than Noodle. She looked about 20 years old and was very thin and pale, like she hadn't eaten in a while. Her hair was dirty blond and was cut into an uneven shag. She had the wildest azure blue and sky blue mismatched eyes, but she certainty didn't look evil. She looked kind of pathetic, like she was lost or half alive. She looked dirty and barley able to hold her own weight. Her pale skin was covered in a layer of grime, as was her face. Her high cheek bones were smeared with dirt and her shaggy hair was greasy as could be. Her clothes were a loose fitting Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, tattered jeans and some chucked up Nike sneakers, all of which were aged and worn as they hung limply from her tiny skeletal figure.

Something was defiant in her mismatched orbs though. Something wild and told me that on the inside, this girl was a fighter. Her mismatched eyes reminded me of Mud's mismatched eyes. Maybe it was a sign that you were the devil's advocate?

"Call off yer mutt." Muds spat at the girl, who whistled to the large dog, who came bounding over gaily. The dog and its owner seemed oblivious to the blood that covered its fur. Murdoc said some words to the men, something about who needed the girl most and whatever the devil wanted her for. It was like repeating the same story over and over again, the plot boring you into smashing your face into the ground.

I faintly noticed out of the corner of my eye that 2D was keeping a good distance away from the girl. It worried me a little, seeing as he was the most personable of us and usually clamored for new found friends. I thought he'd be all over this little trainer, talking with her and becoming good friends, but he kept away. He stood stock still, his eyes watching her in an owl like fashion. I decided it was best to get her out of this situation before she was mentally traumatized any further. I began dragging her to the Geep, her dog followed obediently as we both tucked into the back seats, striking up a soft conversation.

"So...you from America?" I asked, leaning comfortably against the seats. She nodded as I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Albany, New York."

"Brooklyn, New York."

"Shayne."

"Russel."

Our nice conversation was cut short as gunshots flew through the quiet air. Shayne froze in fear, her mismatched eyes wide and locked on mine. I shrugged, looking around the Geep. No one was around us, and Shayne seemed to relax after a moment or so of silence. Soon after, Muds and 2D came back to the car. Muds started the engine and began heading back to her apartment to pack her things up.

"This is Murdoc and 2D." I introduced them, watching her grip on her seat belt turn white as Muds spun and jerked the Geep with each turn and stop. I re-told her the story of why we came here for her, which she took oddly well. She was quiet as we stepped out of the car, make our way into her apartment, and began to pack her things away. As I was carrying the last of the moving boxes out of her apartment and into the small trailer, I called 2D out on his odd behavior.

"D, what's up bro. You're not bouncin' and whatever." I said, shoving the box into the tiny trailer. 'D was leaning against the Geep, smoking. 2D blew out smoke from his cigarette, flinging it onto the pavement. His eyes were darting around nervously

"Whu' if she's like Muds? Beatin' me up 'n what not." He whispered, hoping to be quiet. Murdoc either didn't hear or didn't give a damn, his face stoic as he continued to smoke his own cigarette. Murdoc was a bully, plain and simple, and for some odd reason he always takes it out on 2D. Whether it is because D's the head singer, he has the most groupies, or some other deranged reason. 2D always seemed to get the brunt of Murdoc's anger.

"You heard the story 'D. She's good, dude. Is that why you're not talkin' to her?" I asked patiently, as I heard tiny foot falls against the stairs. 2D blushed, turning his gaze to the dashboard as Shayne and her dog got back into the car. Murdoc seemed to grumble about his smoke break not lasting long enough. He quickly pulled back into traffic, almost causing a multiple car pile-up. The entire ride back to Kong was dead silent, other than Shayne's dog panting.

As soon as we got to Kong, the girl was obviously amazed. She kept looking around with wide eyes, but did gag and cover her mouth as soon as the landfill came into view. At least she didn't throw up at the smell, like Noodle did the first time we came to check out the house. As soon as we parked safely in the garage, Muds whisked off to his Winnebago and 2D disappeared into thin air. The girl and I were left to bring her boxes and bags up to her room. I smirked as we rode up the lift to the main floor, where everyone's bedrooms were.

Except for Murdoc of course, he lived in that damn trailer.

I used my cunning and devilishly handsome good looks, to get her to bunk in the room across from 2D's. Maybe if I put them close together, 'D would be less terrified to speak to her. I could hear him in his room as I dropped some of Shayne's boxes off in her room, he was plunking away softly at his keyboard.

I wonder how the hell he got up here and settled into his room so quickly.

"You're gonna be alright, right Shay?" I asked, watching as she bent down to open one of her boxes. She slowly turned to me with glassy orbs. She was still half bent over the box, her brow furrowed. She seemed to be spacing out. It took a moment for the space cadet to come back to Earth with a shake of her shaggy head.

"Please, just call me Sane. And yeah, I'll be alright. Thank you so much, Russel." She said, cracking her wrists. I smiled, pointing down the hallway to the bathrooms and threw a detailed map at the small girl before heading off to my own room. I watched her throw herself onto the bed before I left. By the way she curled up in the sheets, I could tell that she hadn't had a good bed, or a good meal in a long time.

Tomorrow, I'd make sure to lay out a huge breakfast and make sure that everyone got more acquainted with the little trainer.


	3. Chapter 3: First Movie Morning

This is the new and improved Chapter Three! Updated on 2/13/2014

Read and Review (:

* * *

_**Sane**_

I woke up later than I usually did, around 1:00, only to find Mic missing and the door to my room open a smidgen. I stood up and threw on a pair of jeans and a crappy t-shirt before slumping out the door and towards the bathroom. The marble floor was freezing cold against my bare feet, but that was the least of my problems.

The hallway was very quiet, with flickering lights that created odd shadows against the walls. I had a bad feeling that this place was haunted, or at least was a tad paranormal. I got creeps along my skin and it felt as if someone was watching me. I quickly fled into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. The bathroom was somewhat like a public bathroom: fit with numbered stalls, but had a personal shower alongside the wall.

Leaving the bathroom, I escaped the shadows on the hallway walls by climbing into the creepy looking elevator. It popped me out on the living room area. Everyone but Murdoc was seated around the television, watching a reality TV show that was only worthy of a few cheap laughs. The place was deathly quiet, other than the booming TV. I stepped towards the kitchen doors, when Russ heard me. He turned in his seat, his pearl white orbs shone with surprise, which soon turned into bright elation.

"Aye! Sane! C'mon, let's get some food in you!" He shouted, which made my stomach grumbled. I had been able to afford food yesterday, if you consider a cherry lollipop food. I nodded enthusiastically, walking behind the hulking man as we entered the kitchen. Russ looked sheepish as I noticed the place was pretty dirty, but the plates of different breakfast food that lined the recently cleaned counter looked too amazing to pass up!

"Everyone wanted breakfast for lunch today. No prob, right?" He asked, piling waffles and eggs onto his plate. I nodded, picking up a spare plate and grabbing some french toast before following Russ back out to the living room. I took the only open seat in between Russ and 2D. There was a small Japanese girl wearing a radio helmet that I'd never seen before sitting in an armchair. She had dark hair and couldn't have been older than 13.

"Haallo." She said, her English botched. "I Noodle-u."

"I'm Sane." I said as she smiled before turning her attention back to the TV show and her food. All was quiet, until a somewhat high pitched voice broke the air.

"Yew're from tha' States, Russ said." 2D recalled, placing his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch. I nodded, cutting my toast as Russel's voice boomed through the air.

"_WOO_! New York, baby!" He cheered, tossing a piece of pancake into the air before catching it with finesse in his mouth. I laughed and Noodle and I clapped, calling for an encore.

* * *

**_2D_**

This girl, Sane, wasn't all that bad. I'd been expecting some crazy madwoman to be the one of Satan's workers. Sane wasn't intimidating like I had thought she would be. She was a tiny little thing, skinnier than a rail and was somewhat pitiful to look at. She was covered in dirt and skinny enough to be considered starved when Muds, Russ, and I had picked her up.

Her apartment complex had been coated with grime and filth, and I'd only seen the exterior of the building and the parking lot. It was clear that Sane led a simple life, a life filled with sacrifices. I noticed that even though she was malnourished, her dog was well fed and in perfect health. It was strange and slightly sweet that she'd rather take care of her dog, Mic, than herself.

"How do you all know…about the devil?" Sane asked shakily as she ate lunch with us the morning after. I laughed, shaking my head and watching her as Russel began to explain the portal toilet. By the time she had shown herself, Sane had already taken a shower. She cleaned up very nicely. Her blonde hair wasn't greasy and sprung healthily to her shoulders. The hair was still as shaggy as a sheep dog, but that dirty blond tone looked much brighter.

"There's a toilet in the second floor bathroom, the first one, it's a portal to hell." Russ said calmly, taking note of the scared look on her face.

"Oh...T-that's...I've never...heard of a portal toilet." She stuttered, looking slightly terrified.

"That's why they call 'em portal potties!" Russel snorted, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Noodle and Sane's cheeks turned light pink as they giggled uncontrollably and I began cackling. No one could believe that Russ had said a joke that bad! Our laughter had just died down when the sound of the lift coming to the floor was heard. Not knowing whether it was Murdoc, or if the zombies learned how to work the lift, I turned to face it. The doors slid opened and out came Muds with his "shag of the day".

* * *

Murdoc entered the living room, happy as could be with a whore on his side. The woman of the evening had black hair with streaks of platinum blond and a sickly orange tan. The lady of the evening looked to be in her later 30's, but she was dressed like an 18 year old: a too tiny belly shirt, mini skirt, stripper heels and all.

"Well, 'Ere's my band mates. T'is is Patti." Murdoc smirked, his hand on the woman's waist. Patti seemed less interested in the band member's company and more interested in trying to get Murdoc back into his Winnebago. Unbeknownst to Patti, and Sane as well, Murdoc was doing his usual one night stand run around: Show her the house, introduce her to his band mates, fuck her senseless, and then send her on her way.

"Hello." Patti said, her eyes lazily wandering over the group. Her brown orbs landed on Noodle and Sane and she began glaring daggers at the girls. Patti didn't like the prospect of other woman living in the same house with Muds, even though one was a little girl and the other was trying to hide from her glare. Sane had somehow wiggled herself partially behind 2D. 2D's face was washed with red, which Muds, Russ, and Noodle took notice of. Murdoc led Pattie back to the Winnebago with a winning smirk on his face and an impish gleam in his mismatched orbs.

"D-Does she live here, too?" Sane asked softly, coming out from her blushing hiding spot, but sitting close to 2D. Russ found that interesting, seeing as the couch was big enough to fit eight people comfortably, yet Sane had cozied up right next to the blushing singer. 2D didn't push her away and eventually calmed down, but his cheeks still blushed pink.

"Nah. She'll be gone in a few 'ours." 2D said, patting her back. Sane flushed, a small smile coming over her face.

"Good. She scary. Like man." Noodle agreed, making Sane crack up.

"I was 'finking of 'er as more of an aged Elvis." 2D joked, sending the other three into fits of laughter. Sane turned to Russ, tears of laughter about to pour down her cheeks. 2D stared, amazed as Sane's eyes shone with playfulness. He noticed how her sky and azure orbs contrasted with her pink cheeks.

"I though she came out of the portal potty!" She squeaked out.

"You're just a piece of work, ain't you?" Russ chuckled fondly, patting the small girl on her head. Noodle and 2D smiled knowingly at each other as the two Americans began talking about things they didn't understand. Russ and Sane were going to be great friends; the two musicians could see that. They spoke of the best pizzas, all the shops on the brightly lit streets, the glittering walkways of Broadway, and all the talent that was found under a rock. 2D interrupted after the mention of graffiti and something about...a naked cowboy with a guitar. Russ shook his head, as Sane smiled sweetly.

"You don't wanna know 'D." Russ said, cringing as Sane laughed, covering her mouth with a shaking hand.

"Russel-sama, movie?" Noodle asked. Russ nodded, poking his blonde companion.

"You choose a movie first." He said, pointing to the bookshelf piled with movies. Sane quickly scanned the movies and grabbed a black cover that was splattered with ruby red blood and put the movie in the player. She sat back down as 2D starred at the screen in amazement.

He found himself doing that around this little American quite a lot.

"Land of the Dead." Sane smirked, watching as the opening rolled around, decaying bodies and chaos on the screen. Russ watched, relatively happy as he munched on popcorn that had appeared out of nowhere. Noodle seemed more than a little disturbed, wincing at every shot of gore and munch of gnashing teeth. Sane was entranced in the story line and the explosives.

The best parts of movies always contain explosives.

The sound of booming fireworks came from the speakers, thankfully drowning out the sound of the rocking Winnebago. That was the specific reason that Russ had installed such large speakers. The movie was great, until the credits rolled and it was Noodle's turn to pick a flick. As the tiny crate-girl rocked back and forth on her heels in front of the bookshelf, 2D finally spoke.

"You like scary flicks?" 2D asked, mentally running through the loads of horror movies that he could watch with Sane. He remembered once in high school, he had brought a girl to a scary movie. She ended up puking on him before the movie was even half over. But he hadn't worry with this one.

"Oh yeah! When I was little, the only thing that would calm me down was a good horror movie." Sane admitted, scratching the back of her head as Noodle popped in a comedy flick. The group was silent for the most part, chuckling at the appropriate times. This movie passed as well and 2D picked another zombie movie, which actually made Noodle whimper. She had jumped into Russ' lap and hid her face in his shirt during the first scene.

Suddenly, the door to the lift slid open, yells and screams bounding from the elevator. Patti, Murdoc's stripper from hours before, came stomping angrily through the living room. Her black and blond hair was mussed and looked worse for wear. Her skin looked redder than it had before, especially around her face and arms. Sane cringed as she noticed that Patti's neck was covered in purple hickeys. Patti's lips were swollen and her raccoon eye makeup was smudged along her cheek bones. Her once long nails were broken and chipped. She held her stripper heels in her hands, trying to stomp and shove them on at the same time.

"You are a man-whore!" Patti shrieked, fixing the strap of her heel, then the strap of her shirt before stomping towards the front door. Murdoc was leaning against the side of the lift, shirtless and smirking.

"But 'cha gotta admit, I'm good at w'at I do." He chuckled, spinning a pair of racy woman's panties around his sharp finger. Patti fumed, rushing back to the lift to grab her underwear and then stomped back out the door. The slamming door echoed around the building, actually causing a glass cup to fall off the kitchen counter and smash onto the floor. Noodle sighed, watching the giggling demon as he plopped down on the couch with them.

"So what did I miss?" Murdoc asked, watching a zombie rip some poor man's arm off.

"Zombie movie." Sane stated the obvious, causing Murdoc's careless face to prune into a glare.

"No shit." He hissed.

"Don't get sassy!" She snapped back, apparently still feeling feisty from the prior giggle fest and kicked her feet up onto the table next to 2D's. 2D mentally noticed just how small she was compared to him. He was surprised that Murdoc didn't bite back at the little girl, but only grumbled and glared at the screen.

"We're watching _'The Wicker Man'_ next." He vowed, kicking his feet up on the table as well. Sane nodded her head as she looked up at the blue haired man sitting next to her. She smiled, a bush coming to her cheeks. Russel watched, calculating in his head, as Noodle thought of cute little animals, and Muds thought of where he was going to get his next lady-friend from.


	4. Chapter 4: Candy and Zombies

This is the new and improved Chapter Four! Updated on 2/16/2014

Read and Review (:

* * *

**Sane: Four Days later**

"This one! This one! Sane-chan, look!" Noodle shouted, pointing to a sparkling dress in the store window. Noodle was wearing a disguise: a coat with the collar perked up a bit to hide her face, a wool cabbie hat, and sleek black sunglasses that covered her eyes and high cheek bones. I wore nothing special, just some crappy once white jeans, a band shirt, and some messed up sneakers. Apparently everyone in the band wore disguises to hide from fans.

We'd been at the mall for about half an hour and Noodle and I had split up from the boys to explore. I smiled, following the younger girl into the store and quickly became her human hanger holder. Hanger after hanger was hung from my arms, leaving red marks from the weight of all the clothes. I wasn't a big shopper, but shopping now and again wasn't so bad. Especially since I haven't been clothes shopping in a years.

Noodle bought the clothes she waned, which ended up being everything she tried on. We began skipping through the mall, giggling like morons. The disguised Noodle and I walked into a large department store and Noodle headed straight for the dresses. She looked me up and down before pointing towards the dressing room.

"Go! Wait in there! Come soon!" She garbled, looking through a rack of dresses. I nodded, heading for the dressing room. I sat on the small, uncomfortable, plastic seat and waited for the first dress to come. It was like dress up Barbie, but I was a comprehensible size. Only one item was shoved through the door after a polite knock. It was a plain black, one shoulder dress that had metal studs decorating the one strap.

"Noodle? Why do I have to try-" I was silenced by a string of broken English and sharp Japanese. I quickly shed my clothes and threw on the dress, happy that it covered me. I'm not one for dresses, but this one made me feel…_kinda_ bad ass. The dark grey studs shone in the dim light of the dressing room and I couldn't help but love the dress. I smiled, stepping out of the dressing room and did a little twirl for Noodle.

"Sane-chan, amazing! I get! I get!" She chanted, pushing me back in the dressing room and practically ripping the dress off of me. I shivered, throwing my clothes back on and stepping into the store, only to have Noodle stuff a bag in my hands.

"Wha-."

"For you! Party next week! Now, candy!" She chanted, grabbing my wrist, running us out of the department store, and towards a candy store. We raced past the arcade to 'The Candy Barrel', and I saw a large man, and a mop of gelled-back, blue hair, sitting in the arcade.

"Hey Noodle, look! 2D and Russ!" I said, still being dragged by my wrist. I was about to call out to them, but she dragged us past and rushed us into the candy store. There were barrels filled with different kinds of candy from all over the world, but something was bothering me. Something that chocolate and toxic sour's couldn't free from my mind.

* * *

**Russ **

Murdoc declined coming to the mall with us, claiming it was brimming with gold diggers. I sat with 2D in the arcade, watching an old granny inch her way over towards a store.

Yup, I bet that granny is a gold digger.

Without Muds; 2D, Sane, Noodle, and I dressed up in clever disguises and drove to a nearby mall. 2D had large glasses on and had his hair gelled back. I had thrown on an extremely ugly orange wig, which had sent Noodle and Sane into a fit of explosive giggles.

As the girls raced off to go shopping, 2D and I went to the movie store. After roaming around for a while, we went to the arcade to play some mind numbing video games. We headed straight for 'Zombie Killer 12', where you were given a large, plastic shot gun to shoot the zombies.

I waited patiently for my turn as 2D blew zombie's heads off. This dude has a thing for zombies and when Sane tugged out that zombie movie, I _knew_ it was all over. 2D would be sweet on her like fire is hot on hell, but he likes to take his relationships slow. 2D didn't want Sane thinking that he was some sex crazed jerk like Muds!

After all, it's only been four days since Sane's come to live with us. Noodle and I both knew that our singer and she were interested in each other; we just have to help push them along.

"So, what'dya think of Sane?" I asked, watching as 2D dropped his gun in alarm at my voice, causing his character to be almost eaten by a zombie. He fumbled with the plastic trigger, eventually killing the enemy and continued his virtual rampage.

"Wha?" 2D asked, shooting at a group of zombie school children.

"You know…_Shayne_?" I asked, a smirk unwinding on my face. 2D huffed, his cheeks turning light pink despite the fact that he was trying to play it cool.

"Oh, she's cool." He said thoughtfully, the shrieks of the undead coming from the game's speakers. Almost on reflex, he cocked the plastic gun and reloaded, trying to avoid the subject. Or he was just in la la land and had no clue what I was trying to suggest.

"So, do you like her?" I asked. 2D fumbled with the plastic shot gun and he began to grumble.

"I-I _uhh_…I 'fink she's okay." He admitted, accidentally shooting a human survivor in game. A big sign that said **_"-50 POINTS"_** flashed on the screen, earning an annoyed grumble from my blue haired friend.

"So, do you like-like her? As in you wanna hit that?" I grinned, hoping my fake vulgar facade would get a reaction. 2D froze and dropped his plastic shotgun, just as a zombie librarian jumped out and ripped his character's neck open. **_'GAME OVER' _**appeared on the screen as the usually calm and collected singer rounded on me with a glare. I kept my cool, staring calmly up at him with a smile on my face. His usually pale face was a cherry red, and his pothole eyes glaring into mine.

"Do you start's ev'ry sentence wiff' "_So_"? You're talkin' like a teenage girl! Loikes-_loikes_ and wha'not. Bloody toss'er. 'No! I dun' wanna 'it that! An' you betta not want to eitha'!" 2D yelped, jamming the plastic shotgun back into the game's console holster. With a few large steps, he was towering over me as I sat. I smirked, standing up and taking his place at the machine. He seemed stunned, sitting down where I once was and took a few deep, calming breaths. I could tell he was still seething on the inside, but he knew that I'd only said those things to get a rise out of him. When 2D gets mad, which is almost never, he's honest to a fault. Poor Two Dents can't hold a lie while he's pissed.

"I don't wanna hit that, bud. But now I know you like her." I smirked, starting up the game by setting a zombie on fire.

"Wanka'." He grumbled, not denying anything. From the screen, I saw the reflection of Noodle and Sane running towards the candy store that was across the way. Sane saw us and began to call out to us, but Noodle kept a death grip on the blonde's wrist, dragging her into the candy store. 2D didn't notice their quick appearance. Had Noodle done her part of the job? We need to keep these two apart until we figure out our plan of attack; then we can get them together...if that makes sense.

* * *

**Sane**

I poured a few candies called 'Ice Cream flavored Chewits' into my bag. Even though I'd been in the UK for about a year, I'd never really tried any of their candy. I was used to the good old American candy; which probably got you fat twice as fast. Noodle had three paper bags full of candy, while I only had one when we walked out of the store.

"Do you like 2D-san?" Noodle asked, eating some of her marshmallow candy. I almost choked on the chocolate that I was eating, but I somehow swallowed it down.

"Yeah, I love all you guys." I said, stuffing more chocolate in my mouth, hoping that would make the question disappear. Noodle hummed, a wicked gleam in her green orbs.

"2D-san, not us! You like him? Think about it." She asked again, sounding hyper. All this candy must be getting to us. Sugar pumped through my veins as I thought, nibbling on some jumbo-jelly cola bottles.

2D was a sweet guy, I'd give him that. Not to be vain, but he was very good looking; with his azure hair, black eyes, stick thin and tall figure. I knew from when I had hidden behind him on the couch that he was coated in a thin, but firm layer of muscle. I really do like his personality, too. Back home in America, a lot of guys thought I was weird for liking horror movies, but 2D loved it. We'd watched a load of movies together and he told me that we hadn't even made a dent in his horror collection yet!

2D was a sweet, friendly, helpful guy, and his voice could put a raging monster to sleep.

"Yeah, I think I like him." I said softly, watching as a large smile crossed her thin lips.

"Love?" She asked excitedly, grabbing my hand and looking up at me.

"Don't push it, sweet cheeks. It's way too early; we don't even know each other that well. You're lucky you're getting a confession out of me." I said, sticking my tongue out playfully. Noodle ran us back towards the arcade, practically cheering the whole way there. At the arcade, we found Russ and 2D were sitting at a table, so Noodle and I sat down beside them.

"How was your shopping excursion, girls?" Russ asked from his seat beside Noodle. Russ clearly saw the shopping bags that we were both toting around, and was playfully mocking us. Noodle started ranting about all the clothes she had brought in her broken English, when the scent of butterscotch made me turn my head. 2D sat on my right, and thanks to my previous conversation with Noodle, I tried hard to hide my blush. I could feel the tips of my ears burning along with my cheeks, indicating that they had turned a nice fuchsia pink.

"Got dresses for party!" Noodle exclaimed at the end of her shopping rant, her eyes underneath her glasses becoming sparkly.

"Oh really? How was it?" Russ asked Noodle. It was an odd question and I felt as if there was some sort of hidden code. Noodle and Russ smiled at each other for a moment before they both glanced at 2D, who looked away at the glimmering fountain. I noticed that his cheeks had turned a little rosier.

"Fantastic! You?" Noodle replied happily, bouncing in her seat. Russel smirked, stealing and biting the head off one of Noodle's chocolate covered animal crackers.

"Fantastic, playin' some 'Zombie Killer 12'. Wanna turn?" Russ asked. I jumped up from my seat and eagerly took the red plastic shotgun in my hands. I shot at everything that moved. The only visual difference between the human survivors and the zombies was the survivors weren't grey skinned, and didn't have red eyes, which doesn't help much. I must have shot a few survivors by the time I got to the final level.

Russel and Noodle were screaming and cheering as the games level of difficulty increased, as 2D watched on amazed. I felt my blush grow even more and I became a little distracted, almost missing a zombie. My character was running through some bushes on the last level, when 2D shouted.

"WATCH OU' FOR THA' LIBRARI'UN!" He screamed, just as an up-tight looking zombie came out after me. I shot it dead, and then continued to the end of the game. Noodle cheered as the game saved my score, and I laughed when I saw the score board, which held the top 10 scores.

1. 2D  
2. 2D  
3. SANE  
4. 2D  
5. NOODLE  
6. 2D  
7. 2D  
9. RUSS  
10. RUSS

"You guys come here a lot?" I giggled rhetorically, pointing to the score board. Noodle nodded, shrugging sheepishly as Russ patted me on the back.

"Ya' took my high scores over Sane!" He said, shoving me away from the game and towards the bluenette.

"Oh…_uah_...good job." 2D said, showing me a gap toothed smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I practically whispered, trying to take a few steps back, but Russ was right there holding me in place. 2D's eyes were like looking down two wells, and I bit my lip trying to avoid the tension and to keep my blush down. I rocked on my feet, cracking my ankles nervously.

"Let's go home, more movies, right?" I asked shakily. Noodle screamed in praise of the idea as Russ fished the car keys out of his pocket. I grabbed my shopping bag and my bag of candy as the two ran outside, leaving 2D and me to walk out together. I offered him my bag of candy.

"You's 'ave great taste in candy." He said, grabbing some star-bars. I smiled awkwardly, chewing on some pop rocks as we went outside. The night had turned chilly, causing our breath to appear in the air as vapor. Russ and Noodle were already in the Geep, a few yards away. Wind swept over me and I bit my lip to hide back the shudder, but I soon felt warmth against my shoulders.

I looked up at the blue haired man, who had his long, thin arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Yo-you looked co'ld." 2D shuddered, ushering us into the car. He sat in the backseat with me as we drove back home. I looked outside the window, trees whizzing by as I stuck my hand into my bag of candy. When I went to pull it out; a long, warm hand was covering mine. I turned to see 2D, smiling and blushing while looking out his window, his hand over mine inside the white paper bag. He turned to me once, showing off his two missing front teeth, and gripping my hand inside the bag. It was sweet that he was hiding our handholding from the two. I frowned when I noticed that he was twitching his legs around in an uncomfortable manner. I blushed harder as I noticed that he was trying to nonchalantly cross his long legs inside the tiny, cramped car, like trying to hide _something_.

Oh god…anatomy class should have prepared me more.

I blushed deeper, a small smile coming on my lips when he caught my gaze and shrugged sheepishly. I let him hold my hand the rest of the way home, thankful that Noodle and Russel couldn't see anything.


	5. Beer for you

**Alrighty- New chapter! Thanks for all the reviews guys! (:  
~Well, I'm pretty 50/50 on this chapter, I like it because you get a little peek in to some of her flaws, but I'm a little iffy about the small 'fluff' at the end~Don't want it going too fast you know.  
Anyway, there's gonna be another Author'sNote on the bottom-so read that if you want! (:  
So please read and review! Thanks so much lovies! **

!#$%^&*()

Sane's POV:

"You know...we dun' know much abou't yew." Murdoc drawled somewhat drunkenly. A glass of gin and 7up in his hand, a cigar in the other as we all sat around in the living room, getting ready to watch yet another movie. Russ was cooking some snacks for us in the kitchen, as Noodle climbed through the piles of flicks to pick one. Murdoc, or as he told me to call him, Muds was sitting to my left, as 2D sat to my right.

"Hmm..you know alot." I said. "Satan must have told you." I said, my voice withdrawn and plain. Even though 2D and Russ had told me that Muds was a 'Tosser', I hadn't based an opinion on him yet. Read the book before you judge the cover, you know? Noodle said that he might act like an arse, but he was actually kind of nice, and that "he hates himself and everyone else equally." That made me feel a little bad-how can one hate themselves? Sure, I don't like my flaws, or some of the stupid shit I've done. But you can't hate yourself-your with yourself forever.

I should write a book.

With a glitter binding and swirly text that barley anyone can read...

"Pff. He said ye gotta 'clean soul'. Yew's a girl. Witha mutt. Speakin' 'f where tha' thin' go?"

"He likes to play with the junkyard dogs-I also think he's taking care of the little..zombie problem that you forgot to warn me about." I dead panned as Muds chuckled, scratching the back of his greasy head. Mic was really happy here, with a whole landfill to run around in, along with the graveyard out front, mountain like regions and a whole field to the 'clean' side of the studio. He had almost every environment he could want. He was well fed by Russ, played with by everyone except Murdoc, who had his own special bonding time with my little pooch.

Every other night, Mic would slink down to the Winnebago and sleep besides Muds. He loved the demonic man, and apparently our green skinned bassist didn't mind the hellish hound. Sometimes I'd catch him pouring Mic a little bit of booze, which was happily lapped up. I'd smile, playfully rolling my eyes as Muds shrugged, claiming as a dog from hell, he needed to indulge in some vices. Anywho-back to the zombies.

_~flashback. _  
_One night, as McTwisp slept in the Winnebago with Muds, I couldn't sleep. Instead of waking up someone, I calmly stepped outside and began walking along the paths through the graveyard. It was a cool night, and the air was thick with fog when I felt someone breathing behind me. I cringed, thinking it was one of the Gorillaz, that I had awoken from a deep, peaceful sleep._

_"Oh-sorry, I woke you up-" My soft whisper turned into a shrill scream as I turned to see at least five zombies. One lunged at me, sending me jumping back and smacking my head against a gravestone. I groaned, kicking my legs out and bashing a zombie in the face, kicking its head clean off. I sprinted, trying to get closer to the house, but I was always cut off by a member of the undead. I kept screaming, even though I knew it wouldn't help me. I ran face first into a tree, bark cutting into my knees and hands as I climbed up as far as I could go._

_The zombie's didn't understand how to climb trees apparently, and just began fruitlessly jumping at me from the ground. I laughed, sticking my tongue out before I heard a sickening crack. I winced, looking down at the branch I was sitting on, just in time to see it crumble away from the tree, only allowing me time to grab the branch ahead of me, leaving me dangling in the air. I whimpered pathetically, as I felt sweat tricking down my body. My sweatpants and Russels' 'Big Papa' shirt (which I borrowed to sleep in) were practically drenched with sweat, blood and tears. I tried kicking my legs up, trying to somehow raise myself. Zombie's lunged for my feet, and one almost ripped the shoe off my foot- but my arms were weak, and I couldn't raise myself onto the branch._

_Suddenly, I heard a blood curdling snarl, and the sound of a body hitting the ground. A shot gun blast made me shake, almost loosing my grip on the branch. I looked down, to see Mic ripping apart another zombie, as Murdoc set a few on fire, and began blowing their brains all over the graveyard. Below me was 2D, his arms raised to catch me._

_"C'mon love. No place 'f you out' 'ere." He said softly, grabbing my hips and holding me down to the ground. Mic jumped on me, wiggling around and kissing my cheeks, licking away some tears. I hugged him, scruffing his ears as a happy looking Murdoc ventured back to us._

_"C'mon peeps. This WAS interestin'..but I need me beaaauuty sleep." He swaggered back to his Winnebago, Mic at his heels, leaving 2D to walk me back to my room. I hugged him, pressed a quick kiss to his cold cheek before slamming the door shut with a shaking hand.  
!~!_

"Well..I though someone woulda brough' tha' up." Muds shrugged, sipping at his drink. "Jus' humor me. 20 questions-c'mon." I sighed, shrugging.

"Fine-get on with it." I snorted, crossing my legs and placing my elbows on my knees, and my palms held my face. 2D twitched next to me silently, as Noodle squeaked something about a pokemon movie in her room, rushing off to go get it.

"Full name?" He slurred, his mismatched eyes rolling around in his sockets. I scoffed playfully, pulling on a loose string on the pair of blue gym shorts that Noodle had given me, along with the white and blue striped wife beater and tugging on one of my white tube socks. Noodle tried dressing me up as a "punk-sporty girl' today..eh..she'd put me in costumes much worse that this.

"Really? That's what your wasting one of your twenty questions on?"

"Really? You're goin' ta hold me ta only 20?"

"Is that another wasted question?" I smirked, rolling my own mismatched orbs as he chuckled gruffly, pouring himself some more gin and soda. He waved his fingers at me, indicating to hurry my ass up.

"Shayne Cherrien-Ruby Remvie." I blushed, scratching at the back of my head. Muds snorted, some droplets of his drink spittling out.

"Ye sound like a bloody Dr. Seuss character." He calmed himself down, sipping more booze. I rolled my eyes once again, waiting to hear the lift doors opening. I'd rather suffer through some pokemon movie than play Mud's trivial pursuit of my ass. I tried to keep my voice low, leaving no imagination to my answers.

"You're French?"

"Irish and German."

"Beer for you? No? Heh~heh. Home?"

"Albany, New York."

"Hmmm..Job?"

"Dancer."

An awkward silence ran through the room, and I kept my eyes on the tv screen.

"Dancer..you say.." I could almost feel the smirk on his face.

"Not that kind! As..a dancer paid to dance..with clothes on..just for dancing sake." I grumbled, blushing again when I heard 2D let out a breath that he was holding in. Don't guys usually like strippers? I shoved the though to the back of my mind.

"Like music videos?" Muds asked quizzically. I shook my head.

"Nah. More like working at club opening and parties. HOLY PIE! WORK!" I screamed, bouncing off the couch and almost landing on my face. I fished around in my pockets for my phone, a shitty flip phone that had been through the wash machine tens of times. I called my work, hoping that my boss would answer the phone, and not his asshole daughter. It rang once before a high pitched voice answered the phone.

"Helllooo~! This is 'Stacked', party every night. Can I help you?"

"Hey! Mr. LaRou? It's Shayne. I'm so sorry-" I started, but suddenly, the phone was snatched away from me by a green claw. Muds pressed the phone to his green skull, speaking in a low voice.

"'Ello..This must be Miss. Remvie's boss? Yes-this is Dr. Niccals.." He grumbled into the phone, and I could practically hear Mr. LaRou swoon.

"Dr. Niccals?" I asked, looking at the blue haired singer. 2D shrugged, his gap toothed smile somehow brightening up the room. He shrugged, hearing the phone click and the little shit box was thrown back onto my lap.

"Yer boss-at the club, he's a little 'kooky'' ain't 'e? Oh-yer off until next week. Told 'im yew were at tha' 'ospital." Muds said, emphasizing kooky and plopping back down in his chair. I fumbled, nodding and shoving the sharpie-colored phone back into my pocket.

"Mr. LaRou? Yeah, he was married once. But he uhm..changed teams after the birth of his second child. He's really cool though. Good dancer, and can mix a drink that will knock you on your ass." I smiled, leaning further into the couch.

"Where tha' 'ell is Noodz?" 2D asked, watching the elevator. Muds snorted, shrugging his shoulders.

"How well do you know..uhh..Lucifer?" I asked, watching the demonic man. He chuckled, licking his lips with his snake like tongue.

"For a good, long while. Yew?"

"Uhh..Never? I-I'm not a satanist. I mean...my friends and I go and fuck around in the haunted places around home..but..nothing..satanic." I grumbled. Murdoc seemed to understand my answer, nodding his head and swishing his drink in his glass.

"Family?"

"Skip." I said plainly, and sighed as I heard scurrying from upstairs. Hopefully this is over soon. Muds perked up, sitting up in his chair.

"Ahh? What love? Skipping the question aye? Alrioght, alrioght, I can respect that fer now. Are you religious?" He asked, taking a deep, seedy breath of cigar smoke.

"I believe in love."

"I said religion..dumb, cliche tart.."

"Maybe Satanism is a cliche."

Murdoc said nothing, taking aggravated breaths from his cigar, smoke pouring from crackled, green-grey lips. A quick smirk appeared, but disappeared in a thick blanket of smoke.

"What'cha mean, girl?"

I turned to him, blues meeting pink and black.

"I believe in no god. Well..I believe in the existence of a god." I started, only to be cut off by Murdoc's deep cough.

"Aaaand the anti-god. But, They aren't into helping us, they must have better things to do.. They left us our intelligence, likes, dislikes, bodies, personalities, and talents to make good of ourselves. And Love. Love is made, love is born, love is coddled, love is raised, love is helped, love grows, love ages, and then love dies. Only to start again." I spoke softly, as Noodle came out of the lift. Muds watched me, cigar in between booze-wetten lips.

He hummed, standing from his spot as Noodle popped in the pokemon movie. He headed past us, flicking 2D's head and scuffing my hair up with a somewhat-kind smile on his face.

"I hear ya girlie. Or..Shayaya." He cackled, using my boss's nickname for me as he stepped into the lift. I blushed, Mr. LaRou must have called me that on the phone! I picked up a pillow, tossing it at the closing doors. I heard him cackling through the metal doors as Noodle hopped down on the lazy boy chair with Russel, sitting happily in his lap with the bowl of snacks in her lap.

I turned to a smiling 2D, who was lightly rubbing where he was flicked. I kissed his head, causing a blush to cross our faces. As the horridly annoying American-dubbed theme song came on, I sighed, pressing my head into 2D's side. He shuddered, looking down at me.

"I'd use your shoulder..but it's all the way up there." I smiled, hearing him giggle, before loosing my breath as he laid down on the couch, taking me with him. We both faced the television, his back pressed into the sofa's back, and my back pressing into my chest as his arm draped across my waist. I was still blushing, but the colorful squeaking animals calmed me down, and I slowly pressed myself into his warmth, grabbing his hand and hugging the arm in front of me.

I felt the warm breath on my neck, and it somehow calmed me. I felt soft tendrils of long, blue hair along my shoulders, and the press of a nose to the back of my neck. My breath caught in my chest, but I kept breathing slow and lightly, feeling my cheeks burn. I gripped the arm I held, as I was gripped to his chest, kind of like a teddy bear.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Noodle and Russel high five.

#$%^&*(

**Yeah, so like I said up there, we get to go deeper into Shayne's character~to make her less of a Mary-Sue. Cause no one likes a Mary Sue!  
I wanted Shayne to have more than just one fault, make her unbalanced like the Gorillaz, well..I think some of them are unbalanced (ex. Murdoc- alcoholic, addict, man-whore)  
And I didn't want the usual 'faults' like ohhh..her self esteem is low, or some other cliche story fault that you see almost all the time.  
So, if there's any confusion, I have this little faults chart so far:**

1. She always has to make her own opinion on someone/something, even if it's dangerous.

2. She gives out pity to easily.

3. She's not comfortable with getting emotionally close to someone quickly, where as she loves hugs and physical comfort. (Not sex, more along the lines of hugs and cuddling.)

4. When she's done with a conversation-she's done.

5. The phrase 'Look out for number one' is not (and never shall be) in her life, she's way too generous.


	6. glitter and confetti

Alrioght! This story gave me a little pain in the arse it did. I had typed out the party scene, but it just didn't FEEL right, ya know? I had Paula poppin' in, and 2D kicking someone's ass, and Noodle being harassed and what not, and I took a second look and was like..this is CRAP! Sane is too Mary Sue in this situation-2D wouldn't beat someone up unless he really had to, Noodle is too bad ass to be harassed, and Murdoc would not NOT bring someone to his 'bago during a party xD

So I TRASHED IT!  
RE WROTE IT!  
and I hope its better (Seriously, I trashed and re-wrote three chapters.

So please read and review! 3

#$%^&*

"W-well, there's me keyboards all over the place..dunno which 'one ye want..or uh..unless ya wanna "real" piano..tha's up on tha roof.." 2D stuttered, leading me to the music room. With deep red walls, and a soft, purple rug, containing every musical whim and instrument a music man could want. I sat down next to him on the bench of one of his Casio's. His fingers jittered over the white keys, flicking on the power button and shifting awkwardly in the seat.

After the movie last night, 2D and I actually ended up sleeping on the couch. After waking up face fist in his neck, the laughter of Murdoc floating around the living room, I lept away to the basement, and found myself tinkering with the ancient wash machine that hissed and snarled when it was told to work. After getting my hand caught in the hose a few times, a soft hand landed on my shoulder. I turned quickly, seeing the blue haired, black eyed man.

"Uh..umh..about them piana' lessions.." He smiled softly, his fingers drumming on my shoulder. I smiled, biting my lip as I stood up, following him back up the stairs, which led us to this music room. 2D was becoming more flustered by the minute, and so was I. I decided to keep my mouth shut-so that I didn't look like a moron. I pressed one of the higher notes softly, hearing it ghost out of the speakers. 2D sighed, slowly calming down as he showed me where to place my fingers.

"Tha's middle C..Yew know 'bout tha musical alphabet..rioght? No? C, D, E, F, G, oh..A 'n B too..Startin' from scratch heh? F'hen there's flat's 'n w'ole notes..F'hat's 'ow long yew 'old 'em fer.." He spoke lowly, calming down but practically mumbling to himself. His usually high voice had lowered down, calming me as well. I pressed my fingers into the white keys, and somehow pressed a few fingers against the keys. 2D clapped, and helped me readjust my fingers.

"Tha's called a cord..'ere..try ta read this." He said handing me a sheet of music. The notes seemed straight and somewhat legible, but suddenly they started to spin and I had no clue what to do. The piece looked rather complicated, with some connected notes.

"W-what do you want me to do with this?" I asked, so much for holding my tongue and not sounding dumb. He handed me a pencil, and pointed to the first note.

"Unda' tha notes..juss' write tha note..ya know what they look lioke." He smiled, rubbing my back as I shakily began scribbling. Calmly, he pointed to the first note, and I scribbled down a letter 'C'.

"Mhm-c'mon." He said, touching my wrist as I tried to concur the musical page. After finishing a few lines of straight note reading, he asked me to try to play it.

"Juss' tha rioght 'and." He smiled, going over to the drawer and pulled out a magic marker. He scribbled down the letter notes on the keys, in big, somewhat scribbled letters.

"'D! Don't write on your keyboard!" I gasped, trying to rub the marker come off the white. He shrugged.

"Juss me old keyboard..'n this 'elped me learn..Now c'mon." He said, positioning my hands once again. I stared at the notes and letters on the paper before me. Alright..C...C..D..E..F..C..F..G..G..C...D...E..I ended the right hand, slowly sending the notes spilling from the speakers.

"Alrioght! Great!" He said, patting my back. I shrugged, looking at the paper.

"What is this anyway?" I asked, seeing as the music paper didn't have a title atop. 2D shrugged, taking the paper.

"Juss some random crap I wro'fe." He mumbled, scratching the back of his butterfly blue head. I snorted, dragging him back down onto the bench as he tried to stand up.

"Play it. C'mon." I smirked, knowing I would turn his cheeks pink and they did. He began fumbling again, before pulling out a music book from another drawer.

"O-okay..this is me old book..'s written up, but it 'elps. Uh..uh-why dun'cha play songs from tha first f'ree pages.." He began opening and flipping through the tattered pages. There was little stickers and smiley faces adorning the ripped, worn pages, and written worksheets. The hand writing was childish and crooked, some letters were stretched oddly, or even some words were spelled wrong. 2D was still stuttering on about chords and whatnot, as I pointed to one of the worksheet pages.

"Is that your handwriting?" I asked, looking at the crooked scribbles. He stopped fumbling, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-yeh. Pretty bad heh. Me kinder garden teacha's was all ova me." He chuckled, running his hand across the page lovingly. I felt my eye twitch.

"I'm learning what you learned in kiddygarden.." I said blatantly, as 2D burst out laughing, another chuckle chorusing along. In the doorway, stood the white eyed man, laughing at us.

"C'mon 'D, You're gonna overload her with info." Russ said helpfully, lending me a hand and helping me up from the bench, almost as if he knew that my legs were shaking and about to give out. I wasn't even standing on them! Russ chuckled, hefting me up to sit on one of his shoulders, as we all walked out the door. 2D walked beside us, as we stepped into the lift.

"Aye..yewr taller than I 'm now." 2D laughed, pointing out how I was a few heads taller on him as I sat on Russ' shoulders. I shrugged, not really knowing what to say to that, and the rest of the ride was quiet.

"Noodle girl wanted me to come getcha. Party tonight, ya know? You two need to give the place your girly touches and start getting ready.." Russ said, pointing to the clock in the hallway that read '2.:40', and sheepishly noted that the party started at 8. Eh, more than four hours to get ready seemed a little too much. Pff, give me 20 minutes and I would be fine. Noodle's door was swinging on its hinges as the small Japanese girl was running around the halls, stringing up streamers and setting out little plants and fixing crooked pictures.

"Thanks Russ." I said, as I was lowered from his broad shoulders. He patted my head, as he and 2D left Noodle and I.

"Vacuum! Please!" She cried, shoving something that looked like a scooter towards me. I fumbled with the thing for a few minutes, before Noodle flicked a switch.

"Boring! I converted a vacuum with scooter! Just ride 'round!" She cried, scrubbing at the dirty walls with a bleach soaked cloth. I shrugged, better than a regular vacuum. I rode around the halls for awhile, even vacuuming the inside of the lift. I vacuum-scootered past Russ and 2D as they sat in the kitchen, watching me with worried, but amused orbs. This is how to clean.

Even though I accidentally mowed over Mud's toes, and he chased me around the stuido for awhile, but that just helped me clean up faster. After awhile he just waved me off, plopping back down on the couch with a bottle of vodka in his hands. Noodle grabbed me off the scooter, stuffing a bucket of glitter and confetti in my hands.

"Just toss it 'round house! Then come back! We get ready!" She chirped, placing bottles of soda, booze and wine on the clean kitchen counters for people to choose from. I nodded, starting in the lobby and began throwing handfuls of glitter and confetti onto the floor. The shimmering bits speckled the floor, and looked better than I thought it would-but it was going to be a bitch to clean up. I continued down the halls and into rooms, wondering why I even vacuumed if I was just gonna start tossing glitter everywhere.

I heard snickers behind me, and I turned to see a laughing group of men.

"What? You guys keep laughing me up all day." I smiled, blowing some glitter onto Muds, who sneezed and glared at me.

"First ye mowin' over me toes! Now witha glitter!" Muds snorted, dusting the glitter off his shoulders. I smiled, shrugging.

"Glitter is the cure for big baby syndrome." I said, continuing to sprinkle the glitter. Mud's growled lowly as Russ and 2D began rolling on the floor, laughing harder than before. Muds growled at 2D, cracking his knuckles, causing the blue haired man to shoot up and rush to my side. I smiled, shrugging as I stepped into the lift, 2D following close behind.

"Yeh yeh! Run away with yewr girlie!" The green skinned man shouted, being held back by Russel as the lift doors closed. 2D blew out a breath that he was holding in and leaned against the metal wall. The lights were dimmed as I continued my sprinkling.

"Why dun'cha like to be called Shay?" 2D asked randomly, midnight black orbs watching my every move. I froze a little, but shrugged.

"Jus' dont like it I suppose..Why are you called 2D?" I asked, trying to take attention away from me.

"Gotta be a reason. Ehh..Mud's nickname 'e gave me." He sighed, pulling a box of cigarettes out from his back pocket. 'Lucky Lungs'..more like crusty cancer filled lungs, but I couldn't complain as he lit up in the lift. I even took a breath of smoke filled air as he blew out, one of my old habits from working at my family's restaurant. Back home in New York, my family owned an Italian restaurant, and they would always smoke, so the smell of smoke reminded me of home and calmed me down a considerable amount.

"I-It's what my Ma used to call me." I said shakily, swirling my hand around in the bucket of glimmers. I bit my lip as a hum filled the lift.

"Stuart."

"Sweet.." I smiled, again, not knowing what to say. That's happened too many times with me and him, somewhat awkward silences.

"Yew dun speak much, eh?" 2D said, bringing the Lucky Lung to his lips again. I shrugged.

"I don't talk much, meh." I said, stepping out into the hall as the doors opened. Much to my worry, 2D continued to follow me.

"Why dun'cha like being called Shay? The motha' thing I mean.." He asked, practically walking on my heels.

"You like playing 20 questions too?" I joked, but he didn't laugh. I finished throwing glitter everywhere, so I placed the bucket down and sat against the wall, 2D sitting beside me.

"If yew're willin' ta." He practically whispered, my back pressed tight against the wall.

"Alrioght."

"Why'd yew f'rowin' glitter ev'rywhere?"

"For the party."

"Oh..yeh..wha's yewr favorite color?"

"Blue.."

"Why blue?"

"S'the ocean..sky..just the hue ya know."

"Won't go dyeing my 'air then. Yew excited 'bout the party?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Haven't been to a party in a long time."

"Woo-yewr gonna 'ave a blast...why dun'cha like yewr Mama's nickname fer yew?"

Silence filled the hall, and my eyes roamed the purple walls. My eyebrow raised at the poster of a cute kitten in a tea cup and a picture of Murdoc stabbing an onion. I sighed again, breathing in the smell of butterscotch and smoke. It calmed me as I stared at the wall boarder.

"S-she's just..someone I'd rather not remember." I whispered, feeling a tug on my shoulder. I was tugged into 2D's side, my face pressed against his ribcage, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. I fought the tears, sniffled a little.

"Why?"

"She just..abandoned me when I needed her most." I left it at that, as his spent out smoke was crushed and killed against the carpet. Both long, lean arms wrapped around me, and long fingers ran through my hair.

"Can I 'hold yew like this..?" He asked shakily, his usually high voice was deep. I nodded, hearing small footfalls coming down the hall.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Nani ga warui nodeshou ka?" Noodle said, noting the sad look on my face. I sniffled, as 2D and I stood up.

"I'm fine Noodle." I said, running a hand through my hair. 2D patted my back sweetly, muttered something about going to go get ready for the party as he kissed my cheek and went down the hall. My eyes were wide as Noodle watched happily.

"Hai! Hai! Hai! C'mon Sane-chan! Get ready!" Noodz cheered, dragging me into her beautiful room, filled with Japanese culture and where lanterns hung gaily from the ceiling. Noodle was wearing some sweat pants, and a loose shirt, her hair already sopping wet and her face still looking a little dewy from the shower that she must have recently taken. She stuffed me into her bathroom, which was covered in makeup, and perfumes. The walls were painted murals of Japan and of the Japanese flag, and was very warm.

She told me to shower, take my time, use whatever I needed and left me on my own.

Borrowing her orange shampoo and cherry soap, I couldn't help but realise the difference to my green apple and peppermint. I turned off the water, shaking off the droplets and shagging off my hair with a towel before leaving the bathroom. Noodle was slipping on her under slip and going through her shoes, debating what shoes would look best with her red kimono that she chose to wear.

"Aye Noods~!" I called, slipping on my own underwear and tugged on the black, studded dress that I'd gotten at the mall with Noodle a few days ago. She smiled, tying the white belt on her dress and scurrying over to her vanity. I starred at one of her walls, after I heard a whirling noise, and what sounded like someone mumbling 'it's comin' up..it's comin' up.' She quickly diverted my attention away.

"We gotta do our hair!" She chanted, sitting down in her swivel chair and started up her hair straightener. I sat beside her, looking over her tubes of makeup and other "face-junk" as she began running the metal plates through her hair, spraying some shine spray into her hair. I smiled into the vanity, watching the mismatched orbs stare back at me in the mirror as Noodle quickly tied her hair into a fish tail braid, and knotted it off with a red and white swirled ribbon.

Silently, she began running her fingers through my hair, spraying some shining crap and sprays into my hair, scrunching the waves and making my hair even shaggier. She pulled my hair back into a pony tail, and pulled my long bangs out, and made them sweep over my eye and cheek on one side. Over all, i thought I looked pretty nice, better than anything I could do by myself as my tiny Japanese friend pushed lipstick across her full lips, gliding the red hue over her bottom lip first.

"Makeup?" She asked, smushing her lips together to spreading the color.

"Ehh. I don't have any really.." I admitted, as Noodle began going through a cup, filled to the brim with makeup brushes. She grabbed some grey eyeshadow, that had some glitter in it and swept it across my lids lightly, and handed me a pink tube of mascara.

"Which you think? Red and White, White an' red?" She asked, trying to figure out whether to have white eyeshadow with red mascara and liner, or red eyeshadow with white mascara and liner.

"Hmm..red with white. The red liner might look like you have pink eye or something." I joked, trying to apply mascara without opening my mouth. She nodded, sweeping her eyes with a crimson shade of shadow. We fixed the last few make up touches, just as we heard a massive knock against the front door of Kong. Noodle smiled up at me, fluffing up her hair just a little bit.

"Let's GO!" She shouted, a smile on her face as we heard the first group of partiers break into Kong, cheering and whooping as the stereo system was slammed on, and and down beat tempo burst through the building. I smiled shyly, as we walked down to the lift. Getting to the lobby, the doors sliding open, people cheered and wolf whistled as Noods and I came out, and I felt myself blush. Noodle smiled, patting my elbow as she led us to the kitchen.


	7. booze and juice

:D ALRIGHT!  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (:

(&%%$$%&*

Seas upon seas of people swarmed Kong Studios-their bodies already sweating and rubbing against each other to the pounding music. I didn't bother finding Noodle as she wove through the crowd and into the heavily packed kitchen. Russel was chatting up a pretty black haired woman, wearing a frilly red dress and red pumps. Noodle didn't seem to happy at the sight, her green eyes only slanting in anger slightly. As someone called her name, she was redirected as a young German boy came bouncing over, two bottles of root beer in his hands. He handed one off to Noodle, and started talking to her. I was left to my own devices I supposed.

I walked to the other side of the kitchen, my black, studded flats barley making a sound on the tiled floor. A few guys looked my way, but I wasn't that interested. I headed back into the main room, and then headed to the living room, where the heart of the stereo laid. I slumped down on the sofa, crossing my legs as the couple next to me began making out. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I saw Murdoc leading an extremely tall, blond woman into the bathroom-slamming the door and locking it.

Apparently the Winnebago was too far away at this point.

I hadn't seen hide nor hair of 2D, and honestly, I was a little put down by that. The sofa next to me sunk down a little as a man sat beside me.

"Hey. Would you like a drink?" He smiled, nodding his head over to one of the many refreshment tables that were dotted around the house. I nodded, scratching my elbow.

"Vodka and orange juice." I ordered, as the black haired man nodded, pouring two cups of vodka and OJ before coming back to sit down beside me.

"So, are you a Gorilla?" He asked passively.

"Nah-More of a house guest. I'm Shayne." I introduced myself, shaking the black haired man's hand. To me, it sounded like a stupid question-if he really knew the band he would have known that the only female member was Noodle. I kept my mouth shut, a slapped on smile and said nothing.

"Wade." He said, his ice blue orbs shining in the dim light. I smiled shyly, trying to take a dainty sip from my drink, but ended up spilling some on him. I blushed, waving my hands in front of me.

"Wade! I-I! Sorry!" I cringed, even when he started laughing, his eyes even closed. I shrugged, biting my lip.

"I-I guess I'm clumsy.." I chuckled, taking another sip of my drink. I took a look to my right, and leaning against the wall across the room was 2D, and he did not look very happy. Wade didn't seem to notice, as he began to go into a self induced conversation about white jeans as I let my eyes wander back to the blue haired singer. He was starring blatantly at the man and I, but hadn't noticed me starring back. His midnight black holes were glaring..well, holes into Wade's head.

His body posture was stiff and rigid. His back against the wall, one foot pressed against the wall, the other helping him stand straight, his arms crossed across his chest. His usually happy mug was set into a deep frown, but turned sheepish when he noticed that I was looking at him. He turned a nice sun burnt color, before hiding behind a group of dancers.

"-After all, you'd probably look best in some sort of floral print jeans.." Wade's voice broke through my thick skull, his eyes trained on my legs. I blushed, nodding my head, shrugging a bit.

"Really? I always wear plain skinnies." I admitted, playing with the edge of my dress.

"Skinnies?"

"Ya know..skinny jeans."

"Oh-drain pipes!"

"Sure..sure." I chuckled, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"So..where are you from? You don't have the English accent." He asked, his palm cradling his chin as he watched me thoughtfully.

"New York. You? You don't have the accent either."

"Yeah, too bad that I don't. The English accent always gets the girls anyways. I'm from Arizona." He said, taking a gulp of booze and juice. I smiled, trying to spot the singer through the hoard of groupies. After talking about accents and about the newest president (whom I didn't know, I had more important things to worry about than the leader of the free world), Wade and I parted ways. He somehow weaseled my cell phone number out of me, and said he would call me later.

Just as he stepped away from me, a blur of red and white landed right where Wade used to be. Noodle was breathing deeply, a little bit of sweat forming at her brow.

"Kon'nichiwa.." She said, sounding out of breath and worried. I didn't know much about other languages, but I had caught up a few little phrases from the small girl.

"Chotto." I greeted, "What's wrong...You look..well-you look like you've seen the end of days." I admitted lightly.

"Kureijībitchi.." She spat, sounding very close to bitch. She looked towards the door, and I realized something bad must have happened with that boy she was talking too. I patted her back, watching Mud's happily stumbled out of the bathroom, by himself. The woman didn't come out for a few minutes, looking a little worse for wear. Loud yells were heard from across the room, along with thumbing and cheering. Noodle and I went across the room, only to realize that it was Russ doing some awesome, old school break dancing with 2D. People were screaming, chanting along to the song.

"WHOOP-THERE IS IS!" Bounced from the speakers, as 2D attempted to spin on his head, a sickening crack coming from his back as Russel cheered in victory. He lifted him up by the back of his collar, and stood him in between Noodle and I. Noodz went on to challenge Russ to another round of dancing as I dragged the dizzied man to a nearby chair.

"Hey..2D..D?" I asked, tapping the bottom of his chin lightly. His nonexistent eyes rolled around in his sockets, and turned his attention to me.

"Shayne?" He asked "Who won tha' dance battl'e?" He asked happily, scratching his chin where I had just tapped. I noticed that his fingers rubbed the skin in a savory way, he must be one of those touchy-feely types, just like my older cousin used to be. Dark thoughts clouded my mind, but I quickly shook them off.

"Russ, but hey! Don't worry-you did good! Until I thought you snapped your neck.." I winced, grimacing and smiling at the same time. He laughed, staggering to his feet, wrapping my arm through his and led me out to a large pool outside. I'd never seen the pool before, but bands of people stood around the neon lighted pool, and I noticed the lack of cholorene smell. I sniffed the air around me quietly, as 2D grabbed us two sangria's and a seat by the illuminated pool. 2D seemed a little apprehensive of the water, I pointed it out.

"You can't swim?" I asked, glancing at the pool. 2D shook his head, eyes closing.

"Ah can swim..'jus' 'fraid of whot's in tha water. Mud's got ussa filtrated 'fresh wata' pool." 2D recalled, scratching behind his ear. That's why I didn't smell that comforting chemical smell.

"How'sit goin'?" He asked, changing the subject and sitting on the pool chair beside me, his ankles crossing each other as his long legs stretched over the chair. I glared enviously at his legs, shrugging.

"Awesome so far..meeting people ya know." I smiled, taking a sip of my drink. He seemed to nod, his eyes darkening.

"Tha' guy?" He asked about him silently. Was this what I thought it was..2D..rockstar 2D jealous? I snorted.

We weren't dating or anything. We'd just had a few close physical encounters (hugging and whatnot) and some deep conversations. We weren't even a thing! We were...half a thing!

"He was alright..a little.. self centered..but, alright." I noted, taking the last sip of my drink as 2D finished his in about three gulps. His eyes narrowed silently, then turned back to normal as a drunken Murdoc waltzed his way over to us, grabbing 2D by his hair. 2D yelped, trying to claw himself free as he was "baptized" in the pool. Mud's chucked him into the water, chuckling darkly as some people screamed. I sighed, kicking off my shoes and jumped in after the poor, zombified man. He was whipping around in the water, barley staying above the surface, even though the pool was only 6 feet deep where he landed..and he was 6'6.

Mud's cackled, grabbing another massively tall blond woman-dragging her into the bathroom.

I grabbed him underneath his arms, dragging him into the shallow end, and closed in on the stairs. He sputtered, blushing and stood erect. It was his turn to drag me out of the pool, both of us sopping wet. Water poured off of us, as I shook my head like a dog and ran my hands over my soaked dress.

"Ah..I-Yer..dress..I..So sorry Shayne.." He stumbled with words, grabbing me a towel that was laying on the back of a chair. I tossed it around my shoulders, hoping that it would eventually soak up some water from my dress as I blotted at the midnight colored fabric.

"2D! It's fine. You didn't do anything-I just needed to make sure that you were okay.." I admitted shyly, as we sat down together on a swinging hammock. Our legs hung over the sides, wrapped up in our towels and starred up at the stars. I smiled, closing my eyes, trying to ignore the humping that was going on in the bathroom, and the flickering lights of cameras and strobe lights.

I felt fingers graze my wrist, and I looked up into ebony eyes. Mine darted away as I felt long fingers scroll through my own, linking our palms together in a tight lock. My cheeks burned, as he gave me his infamous gapped tooth smile. I smiled back, deciding to make the move.

Oh yeah-you know what I mean.

The move-move.

I lent forward slowly, the hammock rocking as my weight was distributed differently, and 2D's eyes widened. He looked down at my lips, and began inching forwards again. I felt his clammy forhead against mine, still dripping wet from our swim, and cold from the night air. Our noses bumped awkwardly, as dirty blond hair mixed with azure blue. Our lips had just slid over the others-butterscotch, smoke and something like faint honey met my taste buds as he slowly licked my bottom lip. My eyes slid closed, his closing along with mine, and his other hand traveled up from my elbow to my shoulder.

A scream erupted from the bathroom, sending 2D and I jarring away from each other.

Which-in turn, sent the hammock rocking.

Which, THEN-spun around and dropped us onto the concrete surrounding the pool.

I groaned, annoyed at the interruption and at the throbbing sensation in my left knee and thigh. I looked down to see my knee scraped and my thigh scratched up, and a few jewels of blood dotted around the scratches. I winced, as I turned to 2D and noticed that he'd hit his head on the ground. I sighed, placing my towel under his head and shoving him under the swing, where no one would accidentally step on his body. My attention turned to the bathroom.

The tall, blond haired woman came running out, covering her head with one hand and holding her heels with the other as she ran down the hall. Her dress was slung down, showing everyone her..chest-less chest. The tall woman was actually a tall man in drag. Almost everyone stopped, even the music stopped as Muds smashed out of the bathroom, taking off one of his Cuban boots.

"BITCH A MAN! GONNA K'ELL IT WITH ME BOOT!" He yelled, chasing after the transvestite with his Cuban heel held high, planning on using it as a weapon. I sighed, slapping my palm into my face at Mud's idiocy. People were watching and some people were even trying to take pictures and videos on their cameras. I spotted Noodle and Russ across the room, Russ was kicking out a hoard of men. Noodle groaned, and I understood why. One thing the band didn't need was bad publicity, and their band leader killing off a trannie was very very bad.

I stood on my heels, jogging after Mud's and away from my unconscious singer. I grabbed Mud's elbow, pushing him into the wall, giving the he-she enough time to dash out the door and save himself. Mud's looked enraged at being tricked, arms flailing and swinging around, trying to claw the air.

"MUDS! Calm down! People are starring.." I whispered, trying to hold the much older, and stronger demon to the wall. Black and reddish-pink orbs bounced around in their sockets, eventually landing on me in a drunken glance.

"Shaaayynee?" He softly wailed, a small smile coming on his face. I shrugged his arm over my shoulders and began dragging him over to the sofa. Russ had started up the music again, and everyone broke up-going back to drinking, talking and dancing along with the others. Mud's was drunk as a skunk, and flopped down onto the couch beside Noodle, who was taking angry gulps of pepsi, her eyes darting around the room. I sat next to Murdoc, who was fiddling his fingers and chuckling darkly to himself.

"Muds! You can't go attacking people!" I whispered, as Russ came over, his milky white eyes bright.

"And here I though he was supposed to be taking care of you-." Russ stated, picking up Noodle on his shoulder. She giggled, wrapping an arm around his bald head and nuzzled. I smiled softly, those two were just adorable. I peered outside, seeing that 2D was still out cold.

"Why'dja do tha..?"

I turned to the sound of a gravel-rough voice. Murdoc watched me through his bangs, black and pink eyes dilated from obvious drug usage. I patted his shoulder.

"You were sent to me to protect you right?" I asked softly, using his shoulder as a balance beam to heave myself to my feet. I felt disgusted by the fact that the dress was still wet, the fabric clinging to me too much, the studs became heavier and dragged the chest line down, showing off more cleavage than I felt comfortable showing.

Murdoc nodded, his greasy hair flopping around.

"I'm just returning the favor." I said, patting his head as I set back outside.

"Where ye goin'?" Muds called over the bounding music. I turned around, about to set foot outside.

"2D." I called, watching the older man roll his eyes and snatch up a bottle of beer from a close by cooler. I rolled my eyes playfully-that man was like a grumpy toddler half the bloody time. I suddenly felt a little dizzy, the sangria finally kicking in, and I stumbled up to the drink bar outside, mixing two cups of strawberry vodka and orange juice. As I stepped back to the hammock, 2D was sitting back in the netting, scratching his head.

"Ya took a nasty fall there." I said, handing him the fruity smelling liquid. He drank half of it in one go, surprising me.

"I 'ad tha' weirdest dream! Ya..ya were in it.." He fumbled with words as I starred at him.

"Dream?" I asked, sipping my drink slowly. He nodded as I sighed. I considered not telling him that it was real, but I felt the alcohol settling in.

"Wasn't a dream sunbeam. Was real." I said slowly, watching his blank orbs lighting up. Suddenly, both our cups were empty and his arms were wrapped around my shoulders and his lips were pressed against mine. The party was slowly dwindling down, as 2D took my hand and led me to the lift. I noticed Muds hadn't taken another girl into the bathroom, and watched us with mismatched orbs, watching like a vulture as we stumbled into the elevator.

2D giggled as the doors closed, and his lips were pressed against my ear. I laughed, feeling my shy self ebbing away slowly, as 2D led us down the hall and to his room.

Yes, I was drunk, but I wasn't that drunk.

Thankfully, 2D isnt a horndog.

His room was something out of a mix between a cultural documentary, sci fi movie, music store and horror movie. The walls were made of metal, and different keyboards hung around the room. There were posters from horror flicks placed sporadically around the room. At the back of his room, there was what looked somewhat like a Buddhist shrine. His bed was covered with a fluffy orange blanket, and never looked more comfortable.

Unfortunately, we weren't going to be sleeping on that.

He led us to his room, dragging us into the bathroom. He pulled back the curtain of the shower-tub, and lowered us down into the tub. We sat beside each other, the curtain was pulled back over it's rail, the room was black as night. Our legs hung over the side of the tub, kicking at the curtain. I giggled, as 2D yelped as a shampoo bottle fell from it's spot and hit him in the head.

Nothing was said as we laid down in the tub, arms wrapping around each other. Night fell, and darkness loomed-but as long as I was wrapped in pale arms-I was safe.

**_2D's POV: _**

Many things happened that fateful night.

I've thought over that night many a time.

The first taste of pears and peppermint that always seemed to penetrate her soul.

I felt the water against her skin-cold.

Water wind swirling.

Butter blades twirling.

That night was the night.

That I had been yearning.


	8. pill faithfully

:3 ALRIOGHT! I've re-written and re-written this chapter loads of times! :D  
I hope you all like this!

Oh-and two things. ONE!: This is all happening before the band heads off to Japan-so right after their first CD. Would you guys want an incredibly long story, or have the story cut up into 3 stories-one for each phase? Would it be easier if it was all in one long story, or better cut up into three? It doesn't matter to me-I'll still be writing!

TWO!- check out my deviantart, the link is my 'homepage' on my profile! I have some Gorillaz pictures of Shayne up there, and there will be alot of horror movie stuff, and Gorillaz stuff! (:

I hope you guys like this chapter, so please read and review!

!#$%^&*(

I shivered, groaning slightly as I snuggled further into the warmth. My back seemed numb, and my leg was burning with pins and needles from sleeping in the same position for so long. My face was smothered into some wet, warm fabric and my hand was gripping something wet and warm as well. I groaned again, trying to cuddle closer into the warmth-but annoyed by the fact that whatever was warm was sopping wet.

My back was starting to go from numb, to pins and needles-just like my legs have. Cramps started to spiral up and down my spine, conducting into my limbs. I slowly opened my eyes and all I saw was black. Was it still night time? I wracked my brain for the memories of last night. I remembered following 2D into his bedroom, and into his...bathroom..

I looked down, seeing that I was face fist in 2D's black dress shirt that he had worn last night. I was being held to his chest by his long, wet arms and I happily had been snuggling into him. We (for some odd reason..) had decided that the best idea of a bed at that time, would be his bloody tub. At least we didn't have sex-that would make this situation, and this tub very awkward.

I was still wearing my soaked dress, as 2D was wearing his still soaked clothes. I looked out the window to see the sun coming up, and birds flying over the landfill just outside the studio. I wriggled out of 2D's arms, making him groan and twitch in his sleep as I sat back on my knees. My legs throbbed from being cramped, and I noticed with a smile that 2D's legs dangled far out of the tub.

I rubbed his upper arm, hoping to wake him up. We needed to get out of these clothes before we get sick.

A small hangover hit me as sunshine sparkled in through the window. We probably already were sick.

With a small huff and groan, a zombified looking 2D sat up, rubbing his abandoned-well eyes.

"Good morning." He said happily, pressing a kiss to my temple and stood up shakily.

"Not used to those long legs-huh?" I joked, grabbing onto the side of the shower to haul myself up as I noticed 2D's legs shake a little as he stood. He shot me a playful glare, taking my hand and helping me out of the tub. We exited the bathroom, heading into his bedroom. He blushed, tossing me a pair of boxers and a t shirt as I kicked my feet against the soft, blue carpeting.

"Uh, change ye know? Ya..ya dress..uhm.." 2D blushed and stumbled, I looked down to see that my dress was still water logged and stuck to every particle of skin, not hiding anything. I squeaked, running back into the bathroom and threw on 2D's clothes.

"Jus' don' wantcha like that wit' Muds around." He admitted as I shuffled out of the bathroom, in a dry pair of clothes. I nodded, hugging him and plopping down on his bed, my face in my hands. He sat next to me, flicking on the tv and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Upset? Regret..anythin'?" He asked nervously. I shook my head. I heard him reach into his nightstand, papers and things being moved around.

"No-I just have a little headache. Don't worry 'D." I said, hearing a bottle of pills shake as he sat back down next to me. He took my hand, poured a pretty green and white pill in my hand, handing me a half empty bottle of water.

"What's this?" I asked, watching as 2D knocked back three of the same pills. They were in the tell-tale orange container, and in his nightstand, I could see about three or four full bottles of them.

"'eadache pills. Me mum sends me 'em. Fell outta a tree when 'ah was little. Get pre'ty bad 'eadaches ev'ry now an' then." He said, smiling down at me.

"Uhh..should I be taking these?" I said, eying the pill. 2D nodded. Dad always told me never to take anyone else's prescriptions.

"Muds takes 'em all tha time. Ya real tiny-so only give ya one. I wouldn't give ya somefink that would 'urt ya." He said, patting my head fondly as he went and grabbed a keyboard off the wall. He sat on the bed again, just playing some random chords as I knocked back the pill faithfully. I took a quick look at the name on the bottle before he tossed it back into his nightstand.

Fiorinal.

I'll remember to check that out later. I told 2D goodbye, saying that I needed to change into my own clothes, throw my dress in the wash and make sure my pup was fed. 2D nodded, kissing me silently and going back to his keyboard. I closed the door behind me, and was met with a wet nose and wagging tail.

"Hey Mic! Did you see the party huh?" I asked, watching the large dog bounce back and forth happily. He dragged me outside, bringing me an old frisbie as my bare feet swished in the moss of the graveyard. The sun was up, so no need to worry about the zombies. McTwisp had taken a liking to zombie hunting-so they were most likely not a problem at all anymore. I twisted around, throwing the frisbie as hard as I could.

He dashed after it, a blurr of grey as he lept over gravestones.

I smiled, sitting on one of the flatter tops of the gravestones, watching as he caught the frisbie. He raced back to me, presenting me back the toy. I kept on tossing the toy, making sure that he was just as happy as he could be. I could see the other dogs watching us. From the landfill, there were four or five dogs just watching us interact. Most of them were mutts, but all of them looked healthy and happy.

Mic looked towards them, and then back at me. I scratched behind his ears, his tongue lolling out.

"Go on honey-food will be in your bowl when you come in." I patted his head, he ran off with his junkyard friends. I smiled, shaking my head as I stepped back inside. Everything was quiet, empty cups and bottles were strewn around. Glitter was still covering the floor, and stuck onto my bare feet. Paper plates and pieces of food was thrown about, making me groan as I stepped on a grape. I'd clean this up later.

I slipped around the kitchen, filling Mic's food and water bowls, mumbling about messes. The kitchen seemed empty without the large drummer inside it. I figured since everyone stayed up late for the party, everyone would sleep in-giving me somewhat free reign in the house. Everyone should still be asleep, it was around 11 o'clock, but I didn't see the green skinned man sitting at the kitchen table as I passed him.

"Well..well."

I spun shakily to see the bassist. My headache was gone, but I had this very..weird feeling in all of my limbs. It was like a calming buzz, nothing like a high-but something that I would have to avoid getting addicted to.

"Wearing the Dullard's clothes I see." He chuckled darkly, mismatched eyes scanning my form. I blushed, tugging the yellow shirt down to cover the dark blue boxers as I stomped to the lift. He was at my heels like an animal, taking a deep breath.

"Ya even smell like faceache!" He announced, getting in the lift with me. I groaned, sniffling and feeling a cough tickling my throat. Oh hell no.

"Muuuds..stooooop." I groaned, leaning against the metal wall, the cool pressed against my skin and it felt amazing. Murdoc watched curiously, tilting his head this way and that. His eyes were watching my hands, which were burned and scarred from over use, and from seeing the jaws of so many animals. He stopped his teasing, leaning next to me.

"So..you slept wif 'im?" He asked, eying our feet. His-his usual cuban heels, mine-covered in dirt, and scars from dancing, running and over use.

"No-we just slept in the same room. We've slept on the couch together before." I tried to hide down my blushing.

"Pfff, yeah sure. Knew 'e'd getcha in 'is bed soon enough." He spat, the lift dinging as we passed another door.

"For your information-we fell asleep in the tub. And no one will be getting me 'in their bed' in that sense, for QUITE awhile." I spat, as the door opened up to the hall. I stomped past 2D and Noodle's door, slamming my own in Murdoc's face. I growled, ripping off 2D's shirt as I turned on the shower in my own bathroom. I ripped off the borrowed clothes, folding them up and placing them on the counter to give back later. I scrubbed myself down, feeling a sickening heat fill me up.

"Oh..shit fuck.." I groaned, feeling my throat being to pulse, the feeling of soreness float around.

I dried myself off, throwing on a pair of baggy, dark blue pajama pants and a matching blue tank top before leaving my room, back to 2D's. I left the borrowed, folded clothes on his dresser, seeing as he was in his bed, curled up and seemingly sleeping. I found myself scrounging up the courage to wiggle under his covers and up against him. He groaned, looking up at me with agonized eyes.

"Sane? I feel..gross.." He admitted nasally, clearly sounding ill. I placed my palm against his forehead-he was burning up, he was sweating, but the arms that wrapped around me and the legs that twined with mine were ice cold. I groaned, tucking my head underneath his chin. He kissed my forehead, his lips cold. I smiled, getting myself free and turning on the lights. He moaned, holding his arms out like a zombie, twitching and flexing his fingers in a 'gimmie' fashion. He clearly wanted me to come back.

"Just gonna tell everyone that we're sick. Maybe get some water too..be back." I patted his cheek, letting him moan and groan in solitude as I went back down to the kitchen. This time, everyone was in the kitchen-Murdoc was having his liquid lunch, also known as rum.

"Woah! Baby-doll! You look..uhh.." Russ started, his milky eyes squinting sheepishly as he tried to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, 2D and I are sick." I admitted as Noodle giggled, pointing to the top cabinet. I grabbed a chair, standing on the seat and began pulling out different medicines from the shelf. I grabbed some cold/flu stuff, saying that it tastes like bubblegum, but probably tastes like roadkill. Russ shoved me back into 2D's room-saying that he'd bring us some soup and good food later on. So with my medicine and water-I curled back up in the bed with Stuart.

That name sounded weird.

No offence to anyone named Stuart.

It's not the name exactly..just placing it to 2D's face. I met him as 2D, any other name seemed odd to call him by.

I winced, pouring the nuclear pink colored cough medicine into the cap and made 2D sit up.

"No way!" He whined, leaning against the headboard. I groaned.

"C'moon 2D! Please-for me!" I groaned, just wanting to curl back up and do nothing. He grumbled. I rolled my eyes and decided to get mine over with. I knocked back the capfull of nasty glue substance, automatically gagging. 2D giggled, his chuckles turning into shallow coughs as I filled up the cap again.

"C'mon sunbeam-I saw you knock back at least four of those gross pills today." I said, scooting closer to him as he snapped his mouth closed and shook his head. I brought the cap up to his closed lips, as he watched me with blank orbs. I quickly pinched his thigh, making his lips open and poured in the medicine. He almost spewed it all over me, but eventually swallowed it down-scowling at me the whole time.

"Meanie!" He cried, wrapping his arms around me, making us fall to the bed. I laughed, kissing his forehead and patting his head. I hummed, running my fingers under his pot hole eyes. He closed his eyes, humming happily as he rested his head against the pillow. I then slowly raked my fingers through his hair, brushing the pin straight, jagged blue strands away from his face.

"So ye loike me blue 'air?" He asked, keeping his eyes closed. I hummed.

"When I was young I dyed my hair blue once too." I admitted, "It looks much better on you."

He snorted, opening one eye.

"'T's real. I fell outta 'a tree wh'un I wos lit'le." He closed his eyes once more. "Me 'air awll fell out, 'n grew back blue."

I grimaced, softening my petting of his hair.

"Did it hurt? I mean..the tree falling?"

Laughter erupted from his chest, a little sickly.

"Awll ye gotta say is 'did 'et 'urt?' Not 'bout me 'ead?" He questioned me-opening his eyes and scrutinizing me slightly.

"Well-I'm more worried about if you're hurt, not how you look like. Is that why you have all those pills?" I asked. He nodded, shifting his eyes towards the nightstand drawer that held the bottles of pills. I drummed my fingers on my chin.

"Before you fell..let me guess..you were blond?"

"Brown." He answered, smiling, thinking he outwitted me somehow. I ruffled the blue mop fondly. I finally stopped my assault on his head, tucking down and snuggling calmly into his side. His arm wrapped around me, his other bringing a cool water bottle to his lips, then offering the bottle to me.

"I can see you as a cute little kid..hurting yourself.." I mused, as he nodded in agreement.

"Ohh yeah. I fink me mum became 'ah nurse jus' because ah' me clumsiness. Me Da'h owned 'ah fairground. Me 'n machinery dun mix well." He recalled, his eyes closing once more. I closed mine too-trying to see a little blue haired ball of clumsy totting around a dangerous mechanical playground.

"That musta been fun." I said, knowing the loads of fun I'd have in a fair ground. 2D shrugged against me.

"Mum an' Da'h neva lioked tha' big rides. N' there was no 'un ta really hang ou'f wiff me."

"Sisters..brothers?"

"They 'ad 'nuff troubles dealin' wiff me." 2D joked, a smile coming on his face. I cringed at my next choice of words.

"Friends?"

Silence filled the room, and I already knew the answer. I wound my arms around him tightly.

"I know how you feel..my only real friends were my cousin and her boyfriend. I had lots of people to talk to and whatnot..but they were more acquaintances than friends..." I spoke, muffled by his shirt as I stuffed my face in his chest. He hummed, running his fingers through my own hair.

"Wha' 'bout yew?"

I bit my lip.

"At fifteen, I was out playing the violin for money, on the streets of New York. By sixteen-I'd been hired under the counter as a cage dancer in a night club. By eighteen, I decided that I needed a change-left the states, found Mic after a few years."

"Then us?" 2D asked happily. I nodded.

"I refer to the days before I met you guys as the 'BG'." I joked, rolling fully onto my growling stomach.

"BG?" He asked, raising a thick eyebrow.

"Before Gorillaz, Like B.C. or A.D." I rolled my mismatched orbs.

"So..wha' 'bout yewr child'ood? Par'unts?" He asked, tossing one of his leg's over the backs of my legs. I shrugged, giving him a sheepish smile. He kissed my forehead, not bringing the subject back up. He starred up at his ceiling, seemingly looking for a sentence to fall out of the air. Then he looked at me, pointing at his raven eyes.

"Muhdoc 'it me wiff 'is car."

"Excuse me?"


	9. cherry candies

Alright! (: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!

I have a booty load of picture of Shayne on my deviantart, which you can find the link on my porfile! So check those out! xD

So please read and review! 3

#$%^&*()_

Being sick in any case is never fun.

Being sick with 2D just adds a little kick to the boring life of an ill girl.

He and I had been sick since the day after the party, which was about four or five days ago-and our colds just wont go away. Instead of suffering in our lonesome-we decided to be in agony together. We had spent the past 'sick' days in his room, watching gory horror movies that didn't help settle our stomachs and listening to music. Once I had flipped to the food channel and he almost threw up on me-but could somehow keep down his tossing stomach when someone was getting their leg snipped off.

That and trying to force him to take that medicine was like trying to train a tiger to booty dance.

Almost impossible, unless you outsmart the tiger.

Which is why I now call 2D long legs the tiger..usually just long legs for short.

The tiger at the end is a nice primal touch though.

Russ had been feeding us amazing food, that simply just made me want to cry from the astounding taste. I divulged to him that I have never had food this good-a truth that had made him smile and scamper out of the room and back into the kitchen on his high heeled mary jane shoes.

Yeah..the first time I saw those I almost pissed myself.

We left the room occasionally, but usually stuck together. Our 'half a thing'-'relationship' was now growing into a 'thing' and I must say..I kinda liked it. I've only had one other boyfriend before, but it never went longer than a few months, and ended with us deciding to just be friends. Noodle had been visiting us every once and awhile, and even showed us her new pet-a little monkey, whom I named Micheal Mihael Maximilian Massimiliano the monkey..or just Mike.

Whichever floats your boat I suppose.

While my lover boy was off on the can, Noodle told me about these weird dreams she'd been having. She explained that they were sort of like flashbacks-but she never remembered living them. She said that the first thing she ever remembers is waking up in that FedEx crate.

"For awhile, I thought I was in womb. But then I realized it was too cold and dark.." Noodle whispered to me, just as 2D came slumping back into the room. We'd been bunking in his room-so a bag of my things had been dragged over so I wouldn't have to walk down the creepy, haunted hall for every clean clothes swap.

Murdoc and I have been getting along better than expected, which worried the other band members. He made it clear that he had sexual interest, but he was guarding his loins from Satan, who clearly didn't want Muds to touch me. He still make crude jokes, but they were more funny jokes now. Said to be a moron rather than to turn me on. That's the little rhyme I'd come up for it.

He'd given me a book about how to play the bass and promised that he'd teach me. I wasn't looking forward to touching the demonic bass, but the promise of being able to play something other than: bells, harmonica, panpipes, violin and the harp sounded amazing. After I was better he would let me use the instrument, not wanting all my 'infected dullard-flu cooties all over El Diablo.'

I was picking at my chipped blue nail polish as 2D began kicking at his television. Our throats had just begun to heal properly, but both our voices were still messed up to high hell.

"Be-tteh?" 2D croaked, after fixing the picture on the TV. I shrugged, popping a cough drop in my mouth. Russel found the ones that tasted just like cherry candies, the ones where you eat a bag every day. Is this how people get addicted to drugs?

"You still sou-nd like a strangled baby.." I admitted, snuggling myself into his side as 'Dawn of the Dead' began to scroll on screen. 2D huffed.

"I wos talkin' 'bout tha' pick'ta on tha screen."

I snorted, hiding my flushing face in his side, his arm thrown over my back. We were silent, watching the flesh banquet on the screen. I felt 2D inch closer to me, but didn't think anything of it until he was on-top of me. My eyes widened as I looked up at him, straddling my waist as he slowly lent down and kissed me. His hands were beside my shoulders, holding him up and pressing his weight on his hands and knees. I kissed him back, feeling him lick the bottom of my lip slowly. My eyes shot open, only to see that 2D's eyes were closed. I opened my mouth a little, bringing my hand onto his tattooed shoulders.

We heard clapping, we slowly moved away from each other to see Murdoc clapping as he lent against the doorway. I blushed, it's embarrassing when someone that you see as a brother like figure watches you sucking your crush's face. 2D looked annoyed, his tongue poking out from the space where his two front teeth should be. Murdoc turned on his heel, looking over his shoulder.

"I see why yew'r so sick now baby love." He cackled, dodging the sneaker that I lopped towards his face. His evil cackling could he heard throughout the house, loud enough for Russ to come 'check up on us.'

"You dudes okay?" He asked, twirling one of his drum sticks in his hand. I nodded, still blushing as 2D glared at the wall.

"I dun' make 'er sick." He moaned childishly, crossing his arms across his chest. I snickered as Russel rolled his milky orbs and walked out. I hadn't seen Noodle yet today, and I hoped that she didn't have a bad nightmare again.

Mic trotted into the room, almost knocking over the table with his sheer size. He grew to the size of a small horse, his head reached right about my collar bone now. He was still a silly little puppy- slobbering all over my face. I giggled, as I scratched at his shoulder, his muscles twitching in pleasure.

"Mic!" Murdoc shouted from down the hall, causing the pup to rip down the hall at breakneck speed, knocking down posters and pictures. Murdoc cursed as a picture frame shattered, and 2D and I giggled childishly. We went back to watching 'The Happening', 2D's arms wrapping tightly around my waist. I snuggled into his chest, sniffing at the stuffiness in my tweaked nose.

**2D's POV: **

We'd watched three or four movies after we finished 'The Happening.' It was getting late, and we'd lazily eaten the soup and sandwiches that Russel had made for us. The lights were eventually turned off and she snuggled against my form with her back pressed against my chest. I felt her breathing even out, on the verge of sleep, my fingers doodling on her thighs. I felt the skin goosebump at my touch, and I groaned to take it further, but I didn't want to chase her away.

It had been difficult to get her to speak, let alone let me hug, kiss and sleep beside her.

I felt her stir after about half an hour, turning her head to the clock. She hummed, slipping out of my tired arms and stood. Her sweatpants clung to her still too-skinny form, as one of my old shirts hung from her shoulders. Her short hair was somewhat matted, but she looked gorgeous. She slipped out of the room, taking the turn down the hall. My eyes fully snapped open as I bounced out of bed and raced after her in a ninja like fashion.

She was heading toward's Murdoc's Winnebago.

He'd been worrying me for awhile. He's been being uncharacteristically kind, especially towards Sane. Not to bring up bad thoughts, but he did the same thing right before the whole 'Paula' incident. He'd promised to teach my baby-love how to play the bass, and hadn't hit me ever since we'd gotten sick. I'd had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that she'd loose her kind, calm personality and turn into some backstabbing, no good...

I shook my head, feeling a headache come.

I followed her through the halls.

Something in my chest shattered as she knocked on the Winnebago door. Instead of stepping inside, she stepped back just as Mic came bursting out-shaking the whole mobile home. Murdoc appeared, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs and his cape.

"Thanks for taking care of him Muds." She called softly, scratching the dog on the ear and began walking back towards our room. I eep-ed, hiding in the shadows.

"Thank yew! Mutt got rid of me rat problems." Murdoc called happily, closing his door. My heart swelled in happiness as I raced after her. My mind was whirring, my tiny brain knocking against the inside of my skull. My thoughts repeated like a mantra.

'She didn't sleep with Muds...she didn't, she didn't." I repeated happily, forgetting that I was supposed to be secretive and 'stalking' her. She had just put Mic to bed in her room, when I jumped her. I swooped her up, and began spinning us in circles.

"AHHH! IT'S THE CIRCLE BURGLAR! I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around my neck. She giggled, pressing a kiss to my cheek as I held her.

"What's got you so happy long legs?" She asked happily, but somewhat sleepily as she snuggled her face in the base of my neck. I shrugged, going back to my room and getting us in bed. I stuffed her into my chest, where she curled into a secure ball.

"Ya..ya didn't cheat on meh." I said, still somewhat surprised. She snorted, looking up at be with bewildered eyes.

"Yes..well..I wouldn't call it 'cheat' since we're not dating-but yes, there's not another man I hold affection for." She said, smiling up at me, a smile crossing her peaceful face. and her eyes slowly closed for awhile. One of her closed eyes opened up after awhile, the cobalt blue orb seemed to stare into my zombie loving soul. I smiled, leaning down and pressing my chapped lips against hers. She smiled, pressing her thin lips to mine, as my arms tightened around her waist. Her arms went around my neck, playing with the hair at the base of my neck.

I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, feeling her shudder and slowly open for me. I traced her lips once before pulling her closer and running my tongue along hers. She shivered, tossing one of her legs over my waist and pressing closer. After a few minutes, she pulled away, her eyes dazed and her face flushed. She kissed my cheek once more before tucking her head back underneath my chin and slowly falling asleep.

I wanted to sing something to her-but I was so happy, that I couldn't think of any words.

'Blah blah blah..blah..blah blah blah blah.." I began singing lowly watching her smile in her sleep.


	10. what perils faced him

WOO! Thanks for all the reviews guys! As always-I've uploaded pictures of Shayne onto my deviantart account, which you can find on my profile (:  
So please read and review, thanks lovers.

!*&$#

2D and I had gotten better, the both of us now skipped along the halls together, usually destroying whatever we touched. We sat at the kitchen table as Murdoc started rambling about the trip to Japan that he had planned for the band, and that I would be tagging along, while Mic went on a visit to hell. I really didn't think my baby was ready to visit hell, even though it would only be while we were in Japan, so I decided that I would start really training him, who knew what perils faced him in hell.

Currently, Mic and I were down in the landfill, crushing junked cars.

Mic starred at the rusted old buggy, totally confused.

"McTwisp! Crush it! Kill it or somefink!" I screamed from my "safety zone" a few yards away, my hand slapping over my mouth. Did I just say somefink?

Jesus..my grammars going straight down to hell.

Mic swatted the car with his paw, his paw was now about the size of a car tire, and he towered over the 6-foot car, as he was about 8 feet tall. The car jiggled at the light tap, a grin came across his fuzzy mug as he swatted it harder, making it roll over. He grabbed the front grill with his teeth and smashed the buggy against the dirty ground. The car broke apart, rusted pieces blasting around the landfill.

"GREAT JOB!" I shouted, bouncing on one leg as he came running over. He tossed me onto his shoulders, and began racing around the landfill. I giggled, holding onto his fur as he sped through the garbage piles. He jumped over a pile of trash, gravity almost making me fly off his back. I screamed happily as he turned back towards the house, trotting back towards the studio. Murdoc and 2D stood by the front doors, smoking and watching with wide eyes.

"Woo..'e got big..surprised 'e can fit in the 'ouse anymore." Murdoc eyed the happy hound. I sighed.

"Yeah..soon he wont be able too..I remember when he used to fall asleep in my arms.." I sighed, leaning against his leg. He lightly whimpered, licking my cheek and remembering the first few weeks after I found him. I'd hold him in my arms at night, and let him sleep there.

"Yeh-yeh, someone's 'avin' a Mummy syndrome." Murdoc snickered, smiling at Mic.

"Yew love 'yer Mummy, huh?" He asked jokingly, as Mic barked loud enough to knock Murdoc on his ass. 2D snickered, stepping forward and running his long fingers along Mic's flanks.

"Aye big guy. Yep, yewr Mum's great huh?" 2D said, a huge grin on his face. Mic wiggled his tail, licking 2D's face. He laughed, swiping the slobber off his face.

"So what's up guys?" I asked, helping Murdoc up off the ground. He grumbled something, flicking his cigarette onto the ground before stomping back inside. Mic went off to go play with the junk yard dogs, as 2D took my hand and led me inside.

"We'wre goin' to tha' beach. Comin'?" He asked excitedly, rocking on his heels. I shrugged, nodding my head as Noodle sprung into the room, wearing a pink and purple bathing suit. She wasn't wearing her usual radio helmet, and had her short hair in a tiny pony tail. She began grabbing towels and sand toys out of the closet, as 2D and I went upstairs. Most of my clothes had been moved into 2D's room, and I changed in the bathroom, as 2D changed in the main bedroom.

I had my black tube-top bikini, that was dotted with little pink skulls, as he was wearing some purple swimming trunks. We linked arms and stepped back downstairs, where everyone was packing into the Geep. Russel and Noodle took up the backseat with the cooler, so I had to sit in the awkward middle seat up front, my legs slung over 2D's. All of Murdoc's tattoos were visible, and I eyed the red octopus on his arm.

"What's with the octopus?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot of the desolate, public beach. Murdoc shrugged, grabbing the cooler and began walking onto the beach. Noodle and I grabbed all the towels and beach toys as Russel and 2D carried the chairs and the sheets we were planning on throwing over the sand. Noodle and I began tossing the toys around, laying the towels down onto the sheet that Russel laid out.

2D began popping open the chairs, as Murdoc pulled out a can of beer from the cooler and laid back in one of the already opened chairs. He slipped on a pair of sunglasses, that looked totally ridiculous with his wonky nose. He had his feet propped up on a small radio, that was seeping out music.

Russ laid down in the sand, slipping on some sunscreen and a pair of glasses before falling asleep rather quickly. I picked up a bucket and a small shovel and plopped in the sand beside Murdoc. I began gathering sand, as 2D and Noodle were having a sand castle building contest. I filled up my bucket with sand, dragged it over to the slumbering Russel, and poured it over his legs. I sat back beside Murdoc, again, gathering more sand while the radio continued to blare.

_'-say what'cha need to say...say what'cha need too..say what'cha need too."_

I hummed along happily, getting a few bucket loads of sand all over Russel's legs. Murdoc cackled, finishing his first beer.

"I think I'll call ye...Say..like the song.." Murdoc motioned to the song pouring from the radio. I snorted.

"Okay Mudsie."

I poured the final bucket of sand over Russel's legs, and began to shape and smooth the sand. Noodle skipped over, her hat pulled down over her face and her cheeks slathered in sun lotion.

"What' you doing?"

"Making Russel into a mermaid.." I said, "See, I covered his legs with sand, and making it look like a fin." I said, shaping the bottom fins. Noodle giggled, as Murdoc took out a big camera, and snapped a few pictures of the mermaid-ified Russ. We decided to leave the sand on him, and Noodle raced to the shore to look for sea shells. I raced after her, stumbling in the sand and falling. I heard 2D and Murdoc's laughter, so I flipped them off before continuing to run after Noodle.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist, and pick me up. I screamed, my legs curling to my chest as I was carried to the most likely freezing cold water. 2D was laughing his ass off as he carried me into ankle deep water.

"2D! LET ME DOWN!" I screamed, clinging to his scrawny neck. He laughed, jogging us into waist deep water.

"D! IT'S GONNA BE COLD!" I yelped, feeling some ice cold water splash against my thigh. 2D chuckled darkly, eying the horizon.

"Well..tha' only way to git over tha' cold..iz'ta jus' jump in.."

"Wha-?"

He lurched backwards, somehow unwrapping my arms from his neck and shoulders as well and threw me into the water with everything he could muster. I screamed in the air, splashing back first into the freezing water. I shot up out of the chin deep water, which was only about lower-chest deep to him. I glared at him quietly, as he kept laughing his ass off. I was about to spit some witty comment when something touched my ankle.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, paddling for my life towards 2D. I scrambled into his arms, as he hefted me to his chest.

"Wha-"

"SOMEFINK FREAKING TOUCHED ME!" I shouted, stuffing my face into his shoulder. He twitched a little eying the water.

"Yew...yew don't fink..." He said, pot holes traced the water. He bit his bottom lip, holding me tightly against his chest.

"Think what?" I asked, hoping he'd missed the 'somefink' that I let slip. Knowing his short attention span, he probably had. He swallowed thickly, watching the clear water. I sighed when all I saw was a piece of seaweed wound around my ankle. I untied it from my ankle, hearing splashing sounds come from behind us.

"Do'yew fink that there's whale 'ere?" He asked bashfully, fearfully checking the water. I smiled, shaking my head.

"No-it's to shallow here, only sick or confused whales would come this close to shore."

That only seemed to upset him more.

"A-aren't animals mo-ore vicio-ous when they're sick 'er c-confused?" He asked wearily, clutching me tighter. I patted his cheek.

"Hey..hey long legs. Don't worry. I'm piss-terrified of sharks, but look at the water. It's clear-I'd be able to see the shark coming at me. Don't worry.." I giggled, somehow finding the thought of being afraid of whales hysterical. I kept it inside, storing it away for future tricks and teases.

"But do ya know what is out there..." Murdoc said, wading in the water beside us. 2D tilted his head, in a stupid puppy dog sort of way.

"Whot Muds?"

"Whale-Sharks."

Silence flowed around us.

"SWEET JESUS!" I screamed, kicking out of 2D's arms and sped back ashore. 2D trailed close behind, demanding to know why I left him there, while Murdoc stayed in the ocean, floating with a beer and giggling quietly.


	11. green knights

Alright! You all know the drill-go to my homepage, and you'll find my deviantart account :D I'll be posting pictures of Shayne's outfits for the music videos, and just for randomness!

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, it really means alot to me-So please keep reading and reviewing! :D

**_#$%^&**&^_**

Something was wrong with Murdoc- I just knew there was, just as soon as I saw him this morning..let's start over.

We should have woken up as we usually do: one of us waking up the other by blowing warm air in the other's face. Instead, 2D woke me up by prodding me in the thigh, somewhat jarring me half out of slumber. 2D had mumbled something about going out to grab some more smokes, and left me sleeping by myself. By the time I'd woken up again, he still wasn't back. Only being a little annoyed, but rather bored, I headed towards my now mostly vacant room. There was still some clothes left in drawers, as well as my music, books and movies all on my bookshelf.

I grabbed my book: 'Sir Gawain and The Green Knight' and headed towards the living room to read. Still clad in a pair of polar bear sleeping pants and a white and black striped tank, my bare feet scraped against the floor and I noticed that the whole studio was deathly silent. I past Noodle's room-and heard her snoring lightly behind her door. Same with Russel, so that explained the lack of life in the house. I took the stairs instead of taking the elevator down to the living room.

I almost didn't notice him.

He was sitting in the middle of the couch, his eyes far off as he starred at the tv. The tv wasn't even on. I came around beside him, leaning my back against his side as I opened up my book to the page that I had dog-eared earlier. Murdoc sighed, leaning back further into the couch as I yawned and flipped the page.

"Aren't yew gonna ask whot's wrong?" Murdoc's gravely voice broke the stale air, and after I finished the first few paragraphs.

"Nah.." I said quietly, dog-earning another page before closing my book briefly.

"You're awfully..quiet.." Murdoc prodded me with a sharp nail. I shrugged.

"You're louder around 2D."

"I'm not loud." I protested calmly, flicking at the binding of my book, wanting to read more. I had been taught it was rude to read while in a conversation, but c'mon! This was Murdoc, he wouldn't give a shit.

"Well..not louder..jus'..more..'appy. Loike yew _liiiiiiikeee_ 'im or somethin'." Muds smirked.

"Thanks Professor Sherlock.." I shot back, opening up my book once more. Murdoc sighed, closing his mismatched eyes in what looked like exhaustion.

It was true-I knew it was. I treated 2D differently from everyone else. I was usually quiet, and somewhat withheld, but was quick to snap back a painful word or snarky remark. Never with 2D though..never with my long legs. I'd go out of my way to drag out each and every conversation, each and every sentence. I told him whatever he wanted to hear, always hoping that my answer was good enough for him.

With others-I was withdrawn, whereas with 2D I'd strive to make him laugh.

Silence surrounded us, as Murdoc glanced at me every so often.

"Yew seem..to be 'iding somethin'."

"I hide nothing. I'm just being poked at by someone playing mad scientist." I whistled back, getting to the part where Sir Gawain hacked the Green Knight's head off. Murdoc's hand was toying with the hide of his leather cuban heels.

"You're joinin' tha band yew know.." He stated, kicking his heels onto the coffee table. I felt Noodle's presents-she was hiding in the shadows beside the door frame, lurking in case of danger. I chose to ignore her, she seemingly didn't want to be seen. I scoffed, flipping the page of my book and pretended to read.

"With what? My awesome beat box skills?" I snorted as Murdoc chuckled.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout. Yew gotta little..demon side Say. What'cha play?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"Liar."

I felt him shift awkwardly, as my back pressed against his side.

"I 'eard ya 'n face-ache talking 'bout the sodding banjo." He spat, as I snorted.

"You're such a peeper..sure, I play a few things. Banjo being one of them." I stated strongly: I loved my banjo thank you very much.

"Like whot?" He said happily, I could almost see the money symbols shine in his eyes as I held up my hand and began counting.

"Besides the banjo: guitar, harmonica, lute, harp guitar, lazer harp,..Long Leg's is re-teaching me piano and recently I've been fuckin' around with a thing called a didgeridoo.." I listed absentmindedly, flipping to another page of my book as Murdoc rubbed his hands together happily, muttering something about some music video shoots that were coming up. I rolled my eyes-no way he was getting me to be in those.

Inside my brain, I hoped I'd be able to play behind the scenes. Maybe I could shack a nice little nest behind Russel and his drums, and play my little instruments. Hopefully, no one would see me, and I'd still be able to help out. Not like they needed any helping out-far from it. I wasn't into hard core music playing like the band was..but..I felt a little left out in a way. When everyone would go practice, and I'd have to stay outside the recording booth, watching the strange man help them record their music.

I heard even footsteps coming from the hallway, as I saw Noodle scamper past us and into the kitchen. She most likely didn't want to be caught snooping by the person coming along. Long legs traveled quickly down the hallway, his usual mop of blue hair shooting out every which way.

"Good mornin'." 2D said, his eyes spying the position Murdoc and I were in. I rolled my eyes. Sweet Satan, here comes his silent jealousy. I only had my back pressed against Murdoc's side, using him as like when someone would sit and lean against a wall.

2D, my love, don't be jealous of walls. It isn't healthy, really it isnt.

2D chugged over, gently tugging me away from Muds and onto his lap. He sat further away from Murdoc, all the way on the other end of the long couch.

"Can I read wif ya?" He asked, looking over my shoulder at my open book. I nodded quietly, snuggling my back into his chest before picking up where I left off. Gawain was traveling to the green temple to battle once more with the green knight. 2D breathed over my shoulder, his chin laying on my shoulder as I felt his dark eyes scan the page. He swallowed thickly.

"So..whot's happened?" He asked. "This is awll..in..old English." He eyed the book with distaste. I chuckled, showing him the picture on the cover.

"'S alright..reading old English is just easy for me..pretty much this green knight tries to fight the king. One of the king knights: Gawain takes the fight for him. The knight and Gawain made a pact: Gawain could strike first, if in a years time they'd battle again and the green knight could strike first. Gawain stuck, cutting off the green knights head and sending him away. Right now, he's traveling to the green temple..to fight the green knight once more.." I said, flipping through pages and showing him the drawings that were dotted randomly through the book.

2D nodded as Murdoc snorted, listening to our conversation.

"The longest thin' ye ever say's 'bout a tossin' book."

He stood up, brushing off his shoulders playfully, grabbed the beer he had with him, and with a passing pat to my head he went back to this Winnebago. I smiled, sticking my tongue out at the green skinned man. 2D's arms around my waist tightened, but I brushed it off.

"So..who's tha' good guy?" He asked, nuzzling my cheek.

"Neither really..Gawain has hidden secrets, and lies to people. The Green Knight just fights and brings Gawain's faults to light for his own good."

"Why was 'e a knight?"

"They were both knights. They knew Gawain's name so they called him: Sir Gawain. They didn't know the Green Knights name, so they called him just that." I sighed, nuzzling his cheek back. He was apparently full of questions, even after his departure this morning. I couldn't stay mad at him- and I was kinda being ridiculous. It's not like he's my boyfriend, and he left me after sex. He's allowed to wake up and wander whenever he likes, it's just the tone of which he said he was leaving is what pissed me off I suppose.

"Why'd they call 'im tha' gwreen knight?"

"Cause his hair was green." I said, reaching back and scratching at his azure hair. We were silent for the rest of the story. I closed the book, throwing it down on the coffee table as 2D's chin rested on the top of my head.

"So..would' ah be a blue knight?" He asked seriously, breathing deeply into my hair. I laughed, sitting side ways in his lap to stare at him.

"Sure Mr. Blue Knight, but you'll always be Long Legs." I smirked, watching his face twist in confusion.

"But ah'm 2D.."

I sighed, placing my face in my palms.

"Yes love...you are." I patted his cheek, kissing his jaw. Noodle bounced in, her hair was sticking all over the place, and she had a worried look on her face. She squeaked something to 2D, who apparently understood what she said, as he picked me up, holding me up against his hip like a toddler and followed Noodle down the hall.

"What's up?" I asked, watching Noodle rake a brush through her hair as we entered the studio. There sat a dark haired man, nervously fussing around with a few of the computers and monitors that surrounded the studio. He was silently cursing under his breath, and hadn't noticed us yet. Noodle cleared her throat, the man spinning around to see us.

"Jamie. Sane." She briefed, running back out and upstairs, most likely to her room. 2D smiled, shaking Jamie's hand and doing some weird pseudo-manly half hug. I smiled, waving awkwardly at him.

"Aye Sane. This 'us Jamie. 'e gonna direct awll tha vid'os 'n stuff. J, this 'us tha girl Muds was talkin' 'bout." He said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me closer to Jamie. I shook his hand, a smile awkwardly drooping on my face. He laughed, shaking my hand.

"You own tha' monstrosity outside, yeh? Great guard dog-almost ripped my 'ead off when I came in. Lucky Murdoc was there to tell 'im to knock off." He chuckled as I blushed. Great-the man I'd be working with was almost eaten by my dog.

"I'm so sorry!" I squeaked, as 2D patted my shoulder.

"Aye! 'e's a guard dog! 'e's GREAT!" Jamie chuckled, then his attention turning back to the monitors.

"On'a more serious note..Murdoc wants this music video done quick..I have a million ideas..I was thinking..I go around and take video and pictures of the town, and just green screen you guys in. Quick and easy. I just need'ta get the pictures and videos." He said, grabbing his bag and pulling out a few cameras. He started mumbling to himself, as 2D layed his arm over my shoulders.

"What's he going on about?"

"The music video. You're in 't love. Muds says yew're gonna play on our next album-but 'e want'ya in these videos."

"OHhh...no. No. I..me and video goes...nooo." I whimpered and twitched, trying to slyly back out of the room. Jamie through a small camera in my direction.

"Don't worry. We'll 'ave you just standin' around. Putcha next to 'D 'ere to make ya feel better." He smirked, watching in mirth as our faces turned pink and red. He snorted happily, strapping a camera around his neck and snatching up his car keys.

"I need sumone to 'elp me take video and pictures of the town-we need some bondin' time. That's alright-if I steal your girl for awhile, right 'D?" Jamie asked, as 2D tossed me his jacket and we all headed upstairs.

"Not at awll. Go on baby-love. I gotta 'elp Noodle 'n Muds get ready. Ah do too! I'll 'ave Noodle pick out somefink fa yew to wear in the shoot."

I shot him a semi-dirty look, but he just smiled down at me. As previously stated, I couldn't stay mad. I smiled tiredly up at him, as he bent down and kissed me lightly. I hugged him goodbye as Jamie and I went to the car park, and jumped in his bright orange Camaro convertible.

"Sweet ride Jamie." I said, as we sped away from Kong, my short hair whipping around my chin. I had a small camera around my neck, just as he did.

"Thanks Sane-that's not you're real name, rioght?" He asked, taking a turn. The sun started to go down, the city lights shooting by us. Jamie turned on the radio, and The Beatles came on as I snapped pictures of different stores and side walks. Jamie was doing so, as he was driving!

"Safe driver?" I teased, snapping a picture of a run down store. He smirked, sticking his tongue out at me. We bantered around about music and whatnot, and about the next album that Murdoc's trying to rip out as fast as he could. I snapped a few pictures of different sky scrapers and bridges. He snorted as we drove past a small bar with a bright neon pink sign that said 'STRIPTEASE.'

"Please-can we PLEASE make 2D stand infront of the striptease sign!" I giggled crazily, taking quick snapshots of some graffiti. I freaking love that stuff. Jamie burst out in laughter, thwacking his hand on the steering wheel.

"Hahaha! I dun' know why Muds says' ya a mute. Nice girl, that's what you are. A little crazy, but we all are I suppose." He said, taking a picture of a passing waste plant.

"We're gonna green-screen you guys in front of all these pic'tahs. I want some videos too." He said, as I switched my camera over to the recording style.

"Go through that tunnel." I said, starting the recording. "Speed up a little. We can fast forward the tape so it's got that ..whoosh thing going on.." I shouted over the wind, as lights flashed by us. I kept filming as we sped through town, Jamie and I laughing like little kids the whole way.


	12. poses and stances

Woo0o! Update! This one's mostly just a filler chapter xD  
So please review! Check out my deviant art for the outfit pictures that I'll be putting up..eventually.  
:D HAIL SPRING BREAK !

**#$%^&*&^$#**

After our excursion into town, Jamie and I hauled ass back to the studio, giggling the whole way. Jamie was one of those guys that could keep anyone smiling and laughing, no matter how silent or shy they were. We pulled into Kong's car park, after running over a few zombies, patting Mic on the nose fondly before we entered the lift and made it into the studio. Quickly, I raced back and snapped a shot of Mic's eyes-which I had noticed had begun to shade into an odd reddish orange color. We raced back to the lift to the studio. Murdoc was the only one there, dressed in his usual attire: a grey long sleeved shirt, worn jeans, upside down cross and his brown cuban heels.

Jamie and I began uploading all the videos and pictures so we could chop them up and green screen them as Russel strode in. He wore a green vest over a white shirt and tan pants. An American colored hat was shoved down on his head. He looked at the monitors over our shoulders, humming in approval.

"I think we should start out with 'D jus' standing there. Then everyone else kinda..fades in, while all these pictures are flipping behind him." Jamie said, pointing at a couple groups of pictures. I agreed, and we began placing the pictures in order, and clicking in how fast they should change. 2D came down the stairs with Noodle, who shoved some form of outfit into my hands. 2D was wearing plain jeans, and this funky '23' jacket. Noodle wore dark gouchco pants, a large tan over coat with the Japanese flag on the arm with her sneakers and radio helmet.

Noodle shoved me into the studio's bathroom as everyone began looking over the pictures. I groaned, stepping out of my too-comfortable sweatpants and 'Cringe-Zombie's love you' t-shirt that I stole out of 2D's drawers. This was some form..of drape..toga..thing? I called Noodle into the bathroom, unsure of how to put this thing on. Noodle sighed, shoving a slightly wrinkled deep purple tube top over my head, before shoving the orange toga wrap dress thing around me. She didn't need to kept my tie my purple gladiator sandals though thankfully.

I shuffled out awkwardly, as Murdoc clapped sarcastically and Russel smiled.

"We're shootin' a music vid'o- not goin' ta Rome." Murdoc snorted, as Jamie snapped at him and told him to hold still as he posed infront of a green screen. 2D smiled, coming over and wrapping his arms around me.

"Ya look noice. A change from sweatpants baby-love." He smiled, patting my head as Jamie called me over to take my picture in front of the screen.

"Alright..jus'..look completely bored." He said, looking at me through his lense. I turned to Murdoc, smirking.

"Play. I'wont have to pretend to look bored." I said to him, as he glared playfully, showing his sharp teeth. I let my folded arms fall to my sides as I starred blankly into the camera. Jamie snapped his pictures at different angles, and did the same with Noodle and Russel. 2D's turn came, and he stood about two inches in front of the camera. Russel slapped his forhead as Murdoc and I giggled.

"Long legs..just back up a little.." I whispered, as Jamie switched his camera to video.

"No..hold still. No moving. Just stare into the camera.." Jamie instructed, filming 2D's eyes, and then slowly backing up until you saw all of his face, and slowly panned out.

"Now smile real sweet like." Jamie laughed, as 2D let a sneaky kinda grin slip across his face before showing off the two missing front teeth. Jamie snapped off the camera, taking a few more pictures of us in different poses and stances. He then dragged us down to the car park, and to his orange car that we drove in earlier today.

"Okay, everyone pose with Epee ." Jamie said, pointing to his car. Murdoc snorted, mumbling: 'what type of name is Epee?' as he grabbed his bass and posed with it.

"What kinda name is Winnebago?" He snapped back as Russel and Noodle shoved two speakers onto the back of the car and posed with them. 2D leaned out of the passenger seat, as I lounged on the hood of the car, small and further in the background. We went back up to the green screen after the pictures of the car and us were taken. The soundtrack for the song played, as he began to video tape 2D once more.

"Just sing along with the music 'D, and we'll be all done." Jamie said tiredly as he filmed 2D singing along to fit the track exactly. He panned all around him, getting all different angles of 2D singing. He spun around him once or twice, mumbling in thought. He finished fimling 2D singing, and began asking weird things. He placed each of us in front of the screen.

"Now..jump!" He said, snapping a picture of me as I jumped into the air, my knees curling up to meet my chest as my hands were thrown over my head. Of course, I looked like a doofus, as everyone else jumped in a cool, rock 'n roll way. I sighed, as another outfit was thrust in my face. Everyone took their turn changing. Noodle just changed her jacket, as 2D just changed his shirt. Russel changed into an orange turtle shell like designed shirt. I had to wear a pair of jean capris and a blue and yellow tye dye wife beater.

After that:another outfit change for Noodle and I. Thankfully it was just a pair of jeans and a shirt that said 'Hail Finland.', as Noodle just took off her helmet and changed up her hair.

After taking completely insane pictures, it was already late as hell at night.

Murdoc didn't seem tired at all, but wasn't interested in watching the rest of the video come to life. He grabbed another beer from the fridge, and left to his Winnebago. Noodle was dead standing up, so Russel went up to take her to her room and to go to sleep himself. 2D was pretty tried, and asked if I wanted to come on up to bed. I shook my head, pointing at the monitor.

"I'll be up in a little while-I just wanna help a little." I yawned a little, kissing him before he went back upstairs sleepily. Jamie snickered, as he digitally layered the pictures of Russel, myself, Murdoc and Russel over the footage of a singing 2D. I snorted as I sat down next to him.

"Giggles?" I asked, watching as a light of colors, pictures and 2D began to spin to life. I saw the picture of Mic's eyes flash on screen for a milisecond, before it turned into the picture of us all in Jamie's car.

"Damon's gonna love this.." He mumbled, layering the music over the pictures. It came out amazingly, with swirling colors. I giggled as we photoshoped the band into the street pictures.

"Noodle's goin' to the bus stooop!" He sang in a high voice, placing Noodle against the bus stop sign. I snorted, placing Murdoc in the middle of a semi-crowded street.

"He's gonna hate that!" He said, snorting as he placed Russel over to the side 'showing his guns.' Russel has a little Roadrunner tattoo-it's kinda cute actually. We continued to screw around with photoshop, even placing 2D under the striptease sign like I wanted, and by then it was technically early morning. Jamie said he could take care of the rest, and that he'd be gone by the time I woke up. I hugged him, which instead of being awkward, was actually very comfortable: kinda like a father's or older brother's hug. We said goodbye as I raced back upstairs, a little anxious to face the ghosts that thrived in Kong by myself, but thankfully I encountered none.

I slipped back into 2D's room, now at 4:oo in the morning. He was face down on the bed, taking up the whole thing. I snorted, shoving and wiggling him over slightly, so I'd have some room, but he barley gave way. Eventually he'd wiggled over so I had some room to curl up into a ball and snuggle with his stomach. I smiled, as he turned into his side, giving me a little more room in his sleep. I pressed my face into his stomach, as one arm came over my shoulders still in his sleep. I slipped into unconsciousness.

**~~~~~!#$%^&*(**

"Alrioght..if we make tha' other vid-os..we can go ta' Japan afta' fer a tour.." Murdoc mumbled to himself nursing a bottle of beer as usual. He scowled into the neck of the bitter drink.

He didn't understand.

That was a big thing for him to admit too. He always had a certain pride in the thought that he could understand and comprehend almost anything that was thrown at him. But he'd never seen a woman so..shifty.

She acts like she's different people all at once. Shayne, he means..she's all quiet and clammed up if someone she doesn't know..just like when she first met them all, she didn't really speak to any of them for awhile. She opened up to Noodle first, then Russel, then 2D and seems to be slowly opening up to him. But why was he last? He'd never done wrong to her-not like he was going to be out of his way to be kind to her, that would be ridiculous.

She'd actually spoken to him today, even though he had to initiate a conversation, something that he almost never had to do. People came up to him just begging for a sparse word. It aggravated him slightly that she could open up and be herself to the fullest in front of the rest of the band, even Jamie but was still slowly warming up to him. He pushed the thoughts out of his head by grabbing his laptop and searching flight dates, prices and times for Japan. It wouldn't matter-they'd be taking their own jet, but it still gave him something to do.

Jamie opened up the door to the 'Bago, long past knocking at this early hour. He popped the video into Murdoc's tv. Murdoc hummed, nodding and mumbling that the video was good. Jamie nodded tiredly, sucking down the last of his liter of soda. He went to go walk out, when he turned around.

"Where'd ya find her? Sane."

"Satan asked us ta' protect 'er from tha' Black Cloud."

Jamie's droopy eyes snapped open a little, clearly asking why.

"Mic is tha' next guard dog ta 'ell. They want 'im as a weapon-an' they want 'er to train more of 'em."

Jamie nodded, clearly worried about Murdoc's mental state. He scratched his head.

"So..she's with 'D..huh?" He asked, checking his phone. Murdoc snorted, shaking his head.

"Nahh..as Noodle-girl says "'E 'asn't asked 'er." " He said in a high squeaky voice while rolling his mismatched eyes. Jamie chuckled.

"She's a nice girl-gotta bit of dark humor to her, we awll need that 'round here. She's a little trickster too. Just wait till she opens up ta you Muds, you'll have ya hands full." Jamie chuckled tiredly, exiting Murdoc's Winnebago and driving off. Murdoc heard Mic howl as Jamie left the car park, and Murdoc threw himself down on his bed.

Next would be to make the Clint Eastwood video, and instead of having Jamie and Sane slop it together, he'd get a film crew.

Gorillaz were gonna be huge.

**^#$()%_^&+$**

I woke up the next morning around 12:oo, with 2D still asleep and taking up most of the bed. I groaned, rolling off the bed and onto the carpet with a pretty loud thump. I scratched my head as I changed quickly, not even bothering to change in the bathroom because Long Legs over here was still dead to the world. I threw on some jeans and a Beatles shirt before heading down to the kitchen.

Noodle was asleep face first into her waffles, syrup all over her head. Russel was asleep at the stove, burning the eggs he was cooking in his sleep. I took the pan from him, throwing out he burnt yolks and starting some more for him. Somehow he managed to make the waffles without setting the whole studio ablaze. Murdoc came out next, looking worse than last night, with dark bags underneath this mismatched eyes.

"No sleep?"

"To busy plannin' ta take over tha' world." He said seriously, pouring some beer into his coffee and mixing it together...alright..that looks..disgusting. I sighed, smiling and shaking my head.

"Good luck with that Muds." I said, scooping all the eggs into a big bowl and placing them on the table. Russel struggled to get over to the table, before falling asleep on it. Noodle's radio helmet antenna's twitched like ears, before calming down and she began to snore. I hope she didn't suffocate in those waffles. The phone rang, Murdoc quickly answered it and started talking about a film crew for the next video.

Really? Another?

The phone conversation ended quickly, Murdoc coming back into the kitchen, just as 2D did. I scampered over sleepily, actually running into the counter once or twice on my way over to him. I squeaked out a good morning, kissing him under his jaw as he hugged me. He mumbled a sleepy good morning, before passing out next to Noodle on the table. Murdoc snorted, rolling his eyes at the rest of the band.

"Light weights, that's awll they are." He grumbled, drinking his coffee.

"When's this next video Muds?" I asked curiously, as he stuffed a few sheets of music in my face. I read them over, recognizing the tune of 'Clint Eastwood'.

"Goin' ta get cha a guitar. Learn tha', vid'o's tomorrow." He said, as my eyes widened as I read over the lyrics. If I stayed up all night I bet I could do at least most of it. I bit my lip as he shook himself up and back to the car park. He came back soon after, keys to the Geep in hand.

"C'mon. We gotta guitar to get, move yewr butt." He said, stealing 2D's hoodie off the sleeping body, and tossing it at me. I slipped it over my head as we sped into the chilly morning air. I ended up falling asleep in the car, and Murdoc didn't even bother me to wake me up. While I slept, he raced in, grabbed the guitar, and raced back out. I woke up just as he clicked the car unlocked from yards away. He left me there, in the creepy mall parking garage, alone..in window-less, top-less car...sleeping..unattended..so easily kidnap-able.

My anger slowly dwindled as he threw two guitar cases at me. My eyes widened as I ripped one case after the other open. A Rare Vintage Black 1938 Rickenbacher Lap Steel Guitar was in one case, with a Fender Lee Ranaldo Jazzmaster® in the other. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Yew were sleepin'. Didn't want ta bother ya Say..jus' picked tha two yew'd like." He grumbled, trying not to sound like the big teddy bear that I now knew he was inside. I sniffled, gently laying the instruments in the backseat, leaning across and giving Murdoc a side hug. '

"I..don't think anyone has ever done something so..nice for me. Thank you.." I mumbled into his shoulder, then going back to my seat. He smiled, not the creepy, perverted smile, but a genuine smile as he patted my head, flattening my hair.

"Yewr welcome baby-Say. C'mon, let's go 'ome 'fore 'D looses 'is mind searching fer yew."

I nodded in agreement, buckling my seat belt as we sped back home.


	13. pity sammiches

WO! Please read and review! (:

%^(*&^%$#!

"WOOO!" I shouted, as Mic kicked a broken down car halfway across the landfill. It landed at least two miles away, crashing loudly against some tombstones. I clapped, as his massive tail wagged and he sprinted over to me. I clung to his neck, nuzzling his fur as he tried to lick my face without knocking me down. He'd gone through a few changes after he became a giant. His eyes had turned a sweet wine-maroon red, and four bright red dots decorated his fur under his eyes. The gray fur from his paws, all the way up his legs had turned the same bright red as the dots on his cheeks and little tiny wings had began to spurt and grow from his back. Their growing didn't seem to cause him any pain, they weren't ready for flying yet.

Psh..my dog will be able to fly.

I'm glad I decided to keep him and his medical bills rather than buy some shit-car.

I heard slow clapping behind us, and I turned to see Murdoc.

"You like to clap..don't you." I recalled back to when he caught 2D and I making out on his bed.

"And yew lioke to say stupid things." He shot back playfully, as Mic raced away to go play and I followed Murdoc inside.

Everyone was half asleep in the front room, except for Noodle, who was trying to wipe syrup off her radio helmet. Murdoc swept past Russel and 2D, slapping them on the head as he passed by and stood in front of the couch. I plopped down, snuggling into 2D's side as they both woke up grumpily.

"We gotta' film Clint Eastwood." He said simply, lighting a smoke and leaving the room. Russ huffed, rolling on his side and falling back asleep. 2D seemed awake, and began tugging me down to the elevator.

"Where we going?" I asked, as he pressed the button labeled 'balcony.'

"To tha' roof." He said simply, tossing an arm over my shoulders. I sighed, leaning back into his touch-the elevator seemed slower today. I felt my breath shallow out a little, and I tried to close my eyes and calm down. I'd never really been a fan of elevators-and thinking about what was slowing this one down was worrying me. Had we somehow broken the weight limit? Were the cables snapping? Was there some kind of evil ghost nibbling on the cables-ready to send us to our doom? Was-

"Sane? Ya 'ere wiff me?"

I looked up at the blue haired giant watching me with worried..holes. I nodded, nibbling my lip.

"I'm just a little afraid of elevators sometimes..It's kinda stupid.." I muttered, as he snorted.

"So? I'm 'fraid of whales, tha's dumber than bein' 'fraid of tha' lift...ya in a lift more in your life than ya see a whale." He contemplated, resting his hand on my hip. I blushed, shrugging.

"You don't really have control over what you're afraid of-ya know." I mulled, "I've always been afraid of weird things."

"Loike whot?" 2D asked, the elevator doors finally opening up. The roof was simple, all gray cement and hand rails to keep people from falling off. There were colorful benches all around, and we sat at the green one, looking over the landfill.

"Hmm..Well..other than sharks and elevators..honestly?" I asked, giggling as I pushed my forehead into my palm. 2D nodded, holding me tightly against his side.

"Birds..the portal toilet to hell..motorcycles..paint removers..hippos..too-short matches..there's more..but I can't seem to remember.." I listed them off, all while 2D was silent. I turned to look up at him, to see that his cheeks had turned red from trying to hold in a tidal wave of laughter. My right eye twitched a little bit.

"If you're going to die from holding it in-you may laugh."

Explosions of laughter left him, his chest shaking violently. I felt a giggly kiss pressed against my cheek, and a cheek nuzzle my head. I sighed, looking out over the side of the building.

"Are ya eva' 'fraid of..practical 'fings?"

I tilted my head towards him, my too long bangs stabbing my eyes somewhat.

"Loike..when we saved ya from them guys..yew didn't look to scared. They 'ad guns." He recalled, scratching his head with his free hand.

"I-I wasn't really scared I guess. More angry, they wanted my dog." I shrugged. "I sometimes don't fear what normal people would..guns don't scare me in the least." I said shrugging.

"Wot if someone kidnapped ya?" 2D said, his hole-eyes growing wide. I glared out at the sky.

"They'd wish they never did in the first place." I smirked, as his fingers wove through mine. I smiled, leaning against his side silently.

"Why'd ya come 'ere..ta England 'ah mean..truthfully." 2D said quietly. I shrugged.

"There was nothing left for me at home."

"Family?"

"Nothing left for me at home." I repeated with a little bite. He didn't shrink back, but seemed to understand.

"Lived 'ere all me life. Got me mum and dad 'ere. Best par'unts a kid could a'sk for." He smiled, what was left of his teeth shining in the sun. I smiled, nodding my head.

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"None fer me-They 'ad a 'andful with me. With fallin' outta the tree, bein' a 'freak' an' stuff..then wiff the 'ole Muhdoc 'fing.." He started, leaning his elbows against his knees.

"Ah yes..the whole..car..crashing..eye..thing.." I said awkwardly, staring at 2D's fractured eyes.

"What does it feel like...see like?" I asked, leaning closer curiously. 2D blushed, but didn't move away.

"It'sa loike..just if some'un punched cha in tha face..but..it's sting-ier..an'..me visions fine..'s just too swelled up ta see fer tha first few months..I dun' got perfect vision..then 'gain, I neva' did." He joked, scratching the side of his face. I nodded, as he let his gaze wander to the middle of the roof.

"C'mon..show me 'ow ya've improved.." He said, taking my elbow and leading me to a brightly graffiti covered piano. The piano was covered in a protective plastic covering, that was quickly ripped off as 2D sat me down on the bench and lent against the spray painted top as if he was waiting for something.

"I can't play this." I dead panned. "I haven't practiced or played anything since..since..when did we practice?"

"When ya looked at me kind'agarden pian'a book."

"Ah yes..well..I haven't done shit since then.." I said, watching the sky as 2D placed his hand on mine, making me press a few keys, which sounded horrible, but he smiled anyway.

"I know..Jus' try.." 2D pleaded, sticking out his bottom lip. I sighed, pressing my thumb against right C.

"It'snot like the piano fairy came and granted me the ability to play this..thing.." I whispered, glaring at the paint covered keys as 2D flicked my head.

"Jus' do some scales.." He said, eying my hands. I sighed, beginning to titter the brightly colored keys. He seemed happy enough, hopping up on top of the piano and swinging his legs to and fro like a little kid. I smiled, putting some random notes together. 2D smiled.

"See-ya playin'." He playfully scolded as he took of one of his shoes and threw it in my direction. I barley dodged the flying converse from my seat at the piano.

"What was that for?" I asked giggling. 2D shrugged, a sort of evil smirk coming over his face.

"Fer not showin' up to work.." He drawled, cutely smiling. I stopped playing...watching as his dark eyes seemed to light up with mischief as it finally clicked. I jumped up from my seat, sprinting down the stairs.

"MY JOB! AAHHH!" I screamed, racing down the steps as 2D sprinted behind me.

~ Russ's POV:

After sleeping on the couch for another few hours, I finally woke up to the smell of burning food. I opened my eyes to see Sane sitting on the couch, scowling at air.

"Sane..what's up?" I asked cautiously, seeing 2D's confederate cap smooshed on top of her head. She turned to me, her eyes blazing.

"Lost my dancing job.." She said glumly, going back to glaring at midair.

"D-didn't Murdoc call ya in sick er somethin'?"

"Yeah..About TWO WEEKS AGO.." She shouted at the air, and 2D chuckled from the kitchen, where the smell of burning food was coming from.

"So...why'd you get fired?"

"I..never showed up..again.."

I sighed.

"Nevermind..what the hell is 'D doin' in there that's makin' all dis smoke?" I asked, waving the air above me. 2D chuckled.

"Pity grilled-cheese sandwiches." Sane said, falling to her side on the couch and curling into a ball as 'D came prancing in with two horribly burnt grilled cheese sandwiches. Sane moaned, stuffing her face into his lap when he sat down.

I sighed, standing up and heading back into the kitchen, hungry myself.


	14. Some weird things

I am so sorry, I can't even fathom words for my ignorance of this story. I've been going through my first semester of college, as well as new interests and problems. All I can say is sorry, and I'm hoping I can continue to write this with relative ease.

Read and Review (:

* * *

Sitting and waiting for something bad to happen is most likely worse than whatever is about to happen to you. Watching a group of giant, zombie apes rise from the ground..just a tad worse than the whole waiting part. Mic growled, eyeing the giant, purple apes as 2D fidgeted beside the microphone.

Well...let's go back to this morning..

* * *

Sane's POV:

Waking up knowing that I was once again jobless (sort of) was horrible. I groaned, face first in a pillow that smelled like butterscotch. 2D's chest was plastered to my back, and he was softly snoring in my ear as blue hair tickled my bare shoulder. My cami rode up my tummy, but the sheets beneath us were comfy and warm. I groaned once more, stretching my legs out and turning my orbs to 2D's Buddhist shrine in the back of the room.

I somehow managed to crawl out from underneath the lifeless bluenette and scamper down the hall. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen, placing my elbows on the black marble counter top, considering what I want for food. The sound of slamming car doors and shouting aroused me from my early haze, looking out one of the many windows of Kong. Vans filled with camera men were fluttering around the front of Kong, Muds standing beside Mic to make sure he didn't go eating someone.

"What the hell is that crazy bitch doing now.." I whispered, turning back to the fridge and grabbed a juice box. Noodle scampered in, wearing her rising sun helmet over her head, and a pair of orange and pink pajamas. She pushed her face against the window, her breath fogging up the glass.

"Murdocu-sama..new video.." She complained, turning back into the kitchen and rifling through the fridge. I could see my reflection in the window, my hair sticking up at every angle, light circles under my eyes. I groaned, rubbing at my face as I turned to see that sometime during my dreaming, Russel had entered the kitchen and started making pancakes.

Murdoc came tromping into the kitchen, wearing his usual jeans and grey sweater, but was wearing some kind of cape and a crown.

How come I don't have a cape?

"We're filmin' Clint Eastwood ta'day. Sane, you're goin' ta be backup guitar. Where tha' fuck's mah beer?" Murdoc growled with finality and dragging himself towards the humming fridge. Moaning came from the hallway, as well as a dragging sound. Noodle and I turned to stare as 2D dragged himself into the kitchen, moaning and groaning like a zombie hooker.

He crawled his way to the cabinets, pulling out a large orange container of pills and swallowed two without water. He brightened up almost immediately, almost like a crack addict. He bounced over to me, happier than hell and pounced on me. I groaned as I was picked up and spun around the room.

Oh god, I'm gonna barf on him.

"It's a beaaauuutiful mor'nin!" He shrieked, singing horribly. How..how does someone sound so amazing one moment, and then sound like a crooning raccoon the next? I sighed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. His black holes peered out the window, seeing all the camera men that were racing around the graveyard.

"Muds..we doin' Clint Eastwood ta'day?" 2D asked, tugging on his long sleeved T-Virus shirt over his jeans. Murdoc grumbled out a yes, pulling a can of beer from the fridge. Noodle hummed as I caught sight of Jamie from the window, and we both waved down at the brown haired man.

"I go change for shoot. Jamie send up outfits." Noodle said, holding up an orange coat with white highlights and a little patch of a fist over her heart. She held up a pair of matching orange shorts and little brown booties before shouting happily. As the tiny Japanese girl raced out of the kitchen, a flash of white caught my eye. The camera crews were putting white drop cloths onto the grassy ground and were putting up white backdrops.

Wouldn't that be boring? A music video with a totally white base.

Russel sighed, handing me a bag of clothes and ushering me towards my room. Russ seemed really tired and a little bit nervous about something.

"Are you okay Russ?" I asked, 2D coming up beside me and placing his hand on Russel's shoulder in an understanding fashion. The large man shrugged his shoulders before he went back to the stove.

"I'll neva' really be okay.., but then again, no one ever really has been." He said ominously, flipping some pancakes onto a plate and handing them to 2D.

"I'm gonna go change in your room." I said softly to 2D, who nodded at me with his mouth full. "Almost all my crap is in there anyways." I smiled in a somewhat apologetic manner. 2D smiled, wiping syrup off his face.

"It's fine wit' me, litt'e tune." He said happily, stretching his long legs under the table, accidentally knocking his feet against Murdoc's.

Little tune? Another nickname I suppose.

"What'cha doin'? Playin' footsie ya dullard?" Muds growled, kicking at 2D's feet. I turned tail and walked to D's room before I had to break up another fight. I closed the door, and poured the clothes out onto 2D's bed. The clothes were strange, and showed a bit of skin, but at least it wasn't something akin to a bikini.

I tugged the blue belly shirt over my head, the neck and bottom hems were bright yellow, as was the left shoulder. The sleeves were two different lengths, the right sleeve was like a normal tee shirt, but the left sleeve ended right at my shoulder. The hems of my sleeves were black and yellow striped. A bight yellow badge, just like one Noodle's coat, was emblazoned right over my heart. The shirt ended right under my breasts, but with a little creative stretching, it went a few inches lower than that.

The pants were a little more confusing. Who the hell came up with these clothes? Triangular and circular holes were cut out of the thick, black leggings. Starting at the hips, there were four, large, triangular cut outs that stopped mid thigh. Just like with the sleeves, the legs were different lengths. The right leg ended about four inches below my knee, and the left ended about four inches above the knee. On those four inches on the right leg there were three medium sized, circular holes.

I spun around in front of 2D's mirror and shrugged as I slipped on the pair of black sneakers.

"Come on Sane! I wanna do makeup!" Noodle shouted through the door with relatively good english. As soon as the door was opened, I was being dragged into Noodle's room. She was looking cute in her outfit, her hair straightened underneath her blue radio helmet. She hummed and nodded at my outfit, before sitting me down on her vanity and began applying a thin coating of eyeliner.

"You ready for this?" Noodle asked quietly, smudging the black makeup with her pinky finger. "Some weird things are going to happen..you ready for?" She asked softly, putting down the make up.

"You mean besides the usual weird things that happen around here? Have I told you that your english is getting really good." I smiled as the green eyed girl sighed and snuggled next to me on the vanity chair.

"Some weird stuff going to happen. Please..don't judge Russel-kun for what you see.." Noodle whispered, pressing her cheek against my bare arm. I nudged her into my side, wrapping my arm around her softly.

"What do you mean Noods?" I said, starring at our reflections. Noodle sighed, pushing the wrinkles out of her shorts. She stood up quickly, pulling me from the stool.

"We in this togetha'. Just stay by me. Togetha' we are strong." She said, wrapping her hand around mine and began trudging for the door.

"Noodle..you..you like Russ..don't you." I asked the tiny girl quietly. I have no clue why we were both being so quiet. It wasn't like anyone could hear us through the thick walls of Kong. Her grip on my hand tightened quickly, tightly enough for me to know the truth.

"It's alright Noodle. I've kind of known for awhile. You haven't told him yet, have you?"

She looked down at her carpet, then up at her paper lanterns. Her eyes watered for a moment, but she quickly shook them away.

"Please..no tell." She said, and accepted my silent vow of silence. She dragged me out to the front yard, where Murdoc was over shouting at some poor camera men. Mic stood behind him, pacing menacingly and baring his teeth for good measure. I've found that whenever Muds got angry, Mic enjoyed mimicking him by looking aggravated.

My baby was trying to mimic a drunken man-whore. Great.

Noodle dragged me further into the set, sending me almost tripping over thick wires and other props. I saw Jamie talking to some camera men, pointing at some mechanical props that looked like pop up tomb stones.

"Jamie!" I sighed, "Thank god! This is crazy..what?" I stopped as the man who I thought was Jamie turned around. From the back this man looked just like Jamie, but he most certainty was not. Whereas Jamie had nice blue eyes, this man had dark green eyes and slightly lighter hair.

"Sane, this Damon. Damon, this Shayne." Noodle introduced us, the taller man pulled me into a big hug.

"You're tha' lass tha' tha' guys wos talkin' 'bout. Great ta' meet'cha." Damon said, shaking me back and forth in the hug. I laughed, patting him on the back and pulling away.

"Jamie has mentioned you while we were putting together the last music video." I said, seeing Russ and 2D come tiptoeing this way. Damon saw the duo, smiling cheekily down at me.

"Wos Jamie right? You's D's girl?" Damon smiled devilishly, tapping his foot against the white drop cloth.

"I..I guess so." I said as a rather rude crew member came and stuffed my Fender Lee guitar in my hands.

How did he even get his paws on this? I had this in 2D's room the last time I saw it. Flabbergasted, I chose that the best course of action was to just go with it. Crew members started shouting as the sky quickly turned dark, storm clouds rolling in.

"Time ta' go, good luck." Damon said as Russ grabbed me. The whole band was in the middle of the white wasteland, the graveyard and Kong hidden behind large sheets of white. There were strange props placed under the white floor drops, and I eyed them cautiously as I pulled in my guitar. I stood awkwardly beside Noodle as she caressed her green, heavily stickered guitar.

Russel and Murdoc nodded to each other, and started pounding out a hyped, somwhat western beat. Noodle and I strummed on our guitars, just like how she taught me. 2D shifted closer to his microphone, slouching slightly so he could correctly use the microphone. He parted his lips, starting the song by slowly crooning into the mic.

_"Oh oh oh oh oh..."_

Noodle and Russ starting nodding along with the beat, Murdoc leering over his bass at 2D. 2D's eyes seemed to dull blissfully, and he let himself go.

_"I ain't happy but, I'm feeling glad. _  
_ I got sunshine, in a bag._  
_ I'm useless, but not for long.  
__ The future is coming on."_

I let out a sigh as I slowly got comfortable with the beat. I smiled at Muds, who looked like he was on cloud nine. Noodle smiled back at Russel, and all the crew bounced along with the tune.

_"I am happy, I'm feeling glad.  
__ I got sunshine, in a bag.  
__ I'm useless, but not for long.  
__ The future is coming on." _

Noodle nudged me gently, and nodded in Russ' direction. What's up with him? There's nothing wrong with him, his hat is simply rising off his head.

I continued strumming my guitar for a few more chords, before I almost dropped the instrument.

Russ' hat was clear off his head now, his milky white eyes glancing around calmly. His eyes landed on me, and silently pleaded with me not to freak out. I choked back my fear even as the storm clouds closed in and a large, blue ghost popped out of Russ' bald head.

_"Is coming on..  
__ Is coming on...  
__ Is coming on..." _

The ghost was blue and translucent, with dark hair braided back and the same pupil-less eyes as Russ. I suddenly recognized the voice that was on the song. I'd always just figured that Russ was the one rapping on the track, but now I knew exactly who was rapping.

_"Finally, someone let me outta mah cage!" _

I tried to slow down my breathing and face the cameras. I could feel the coldness of the specter floating above us, and I shivered. Whoever this ghost was, he was great, fantastic even. I watched as the flickering ghost continued to rip the beat apart, 2D looking over his shoulder at the ghost. The sky darkened as the ghost stomped over us, and we all stopped playing in awe.

Damon and Jamie hurriedly slammed on the nearby speakers, the beat quickly returning. I felt that we were cheating, lip syncing in a way. I mentally slapped myself when I remembered that this was a music video. Most artists simply lipped along with their song and had it digitally placed in after.

The ghost jumped into the air, the storm clouds turning into an angry navy. As the ghost landed, a large crack appeared through the white ground, the fissure crackling and elongating through 2D's feet. He glared down at the crack, red light shining through the space.

"You like it?  
Gunsmokin' righteous with one toke  
Psychic among those  
Possess you with one go"

Just as the ghost's head separated from his body, Damon pulled a giant lever down and these humongous tomb stones began coming from the ground. Playing it cool, 2D grabbed at his microphone and began singing, the crew flashing different lights on him for different shots.

Muds and Noodle rushed over to me, Russ was seemingly brainless, sitting in a zombie like fashion at his drums. 2D centered himself on singing, even as thunder, lightning and rain began to pour down. The crew began cursing silently, slipping protective coverings over cameras, microphones and lights.

_"I am happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on"_

"Long legs!" I shouted as a pointed, wrought iron gate burst from the ground, missing 2D by inches. I lunged to grab at the blue haired singer, but Muds pulled me out of the way. I turned to shout at the demonic man, just as a cross burst from the ground, right where I had been standing. I looked wide eyed back at Murdoc, who shot me a 'your welcome' look.

"This can't get worse." I whispered to Murdoc, just as the rain began to hose down harder. Muds' hair stuck to his face, and he shook it away like a stray dog.

"No..now it can't get worse.." He growled, and the ground shook again. We turned to the side, just to see a bunch of yellow skinned, purple haired, red eyed apes burst from the ground.

"Really? Zombie apes, really?" I cried, screaming as an ape-hand burst from the ground and grabbed Muds right by the uh..crotch. He yelped, kicking away as he was dragged to the ground by his junk. Noodle made a sound that was between a yelp and a snicker.

She grabbed my arm, hurriedly pulling the both of us towards Russel's prone body. We huddled together as the apes closed in. Damon stood by, watching the happenings with a curious and devious glance. Jamie seemed fidgety, eyeing the large lever that would most likely stop all this craziness.

I am NEVER doing a music video with these psychos again!


	15. Scar Me

~Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. This story is kind giving me a bad case of writers block, and I've got alot of work to do, but don't worry, I won't give up on it (:

~and remember, pictures of the outfits have been posted on my DA account, and that's my 'homepage' on my profile (:

(: Read and Review

* * *

_"Oh my..a-are you alright?" _

"I guess! It just would have been nice to know before hand that: a ghost would come out of Russ' skull, there were explosive props, oh and the giant apes!" I cried softly into the phone, tucked away in one of Kong's bathrooms.

_"That's just not right baby. Chimpanzees have been known to rip peoples faces and genitals off! They could have killed you!" _

"I know! That music video was really scary! Those apes practically attacked us! Noodle and I had run to hide by the drums, but Noods had to kick away a few of them! Mic was trying to come help me, but Murdoc had him tied down just so they could get the shots they needed for the video!" I sniffled, remembering the horror that was yesterday's music video.

_"Oh..my poor snugglepie.." _

"Maybe I'm overreacting, but I don't think I want to be in another Damon and Murdoc surprise video." I said, swinging my legs back and forth as I sat on the counter.

_"Have you told them that yet?"_

"..No..I don't know how."

_"Did you tell that singer boy of yours?"_

"No! He already knows I'm afraid of a bunch of crap, he doesn't need to know about this Tallie.."

_"C'mon senorita..."_

"Sane? Ya' in there?"

_"Is that him?"_

"Yeah..that's him." I said into the phone before putting my hand over the speaker. "One second!"

_"I'll talk to you later chick."_ Tallie laughed happily, making a few kissy noises over the line.

"Alright babe. Bye." I said, hanging up and just in time for 2D to barge into the doorway of the bathroom, watching me with worried black eyes.

"Ya okay?" He asked softly, stepping over to the counter, and stood between my swinging legs. He truly was a giant, he towered over my form.

"Y-yeah..I just was calling my cousin. Tallie, the one I was telling you about." I tried to divert the conversation about what happened yesterday. 2D nodded, kneeling a little bit to press a kiss against my lips. I smiled, watching as he knelt to the ground, folding his arms over my legs and resting his chin on his folded arms.

"Ya's upset 'bout tha' music vid'eo.." He said softly, staring up at me with those pitch black eyes.

"I-I guess so. I just figured it would be a..normal shoot I guess..The video with Jamie was fun, but this was.." I felt a loss for words, tapping my fingers against the bathroom's marble counter top. 2D's long hands covered mine, halting the nervous jitters.

"Kinda sca'wry.." 2D finished my sentence, gripping my hands softly. I shrugged, biting the inside of my cheek.

"It's just..I'm supposed to be this 'trainer' who's like...dancing with the devil..but, I'm scared of alot of crap and I just..upset I guess...I don't like people messing with me." I sighed irritably, watching as the bathroom door sung open again. Noodle was in the door way, sitting on a tricycle.

"..Sane-chan..Damon and Jamie-u want to talk. Kitchen." She said softly, pushing her hair away from her face and adjusting her new helmet. I'm pretty sure Noodle has a whole closet of just helmets. This one was white, with little blue lightening bolts and a cute red antenna.

"Okay Noods. Long Legs, you're coming, right?" I said, straightening up on the counter. He nodded, standing up and helping me slide down to the ground. Silently, we took the elevator to the first floor and headed towards the kitchen. Jamie, Russel and Damon were sitting around the kitchen counter, talking quietly.

"Good morning guys." I said softly, the chatter stopping as the three turned to face Long Legs and I. Jamie tipped his hat, wearing a small smile.

"Mornin' Shayne." Damon said softly, smiling sheepishly. "How'd ya sleep?"

"She slept fine afta' I finally calmed 'er down, up until tha' nightmares 'bout monkeys star'ed." 2D shot back, heading towards the fridge and grabbed us some juice. Jamie winced as 2D slammed the fridge door shut, and we shared the last chair at the counter. I sat in his lap somewhat awkwardly, the four men watching the others silently.

"We wanted ta..ya know...apol'agize for tha shoot yesta'day." Damon rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, taking off his glasses.

"An' we really li'oked how ya played wiff' tha band. We really wantcha' workin' wiff' us. We're doin' Rock tha' House ta'day..and 19-2000 tomorrow, then we're done.." Jamie said, folding his hands underneath his chin and flashed those big, blue eyes at me.

"I don't know Jamie..Especially if it's another trinket that you and Murdoc sparked up." I said to Damon, glaring slightly.

"Where's Muds anyways?" 2D asked, pushing his empty juice glass away from him.

"He's settin' up tha' cinema room fer tha' shoot. Please baby Say.." Damon said, flashing an almost twin-like look with Jamie. I sighed, resting my elbow against the marble and resting my forehead in my palm.

"...Will anything living with sharp teeth jump out at us?" I asked, feeling 2D's arms wrap around me. Jamie shot Damon a dark look quickly, before punching him in a brother like way on the shoulder.

"Nothin' of tha' sort! As long as 'dis arse sticks ta' mah storyboards this time." Jamie snorted at his friend, who simply smiled and shrugged. Damon suddenly had clothes bags out on the counter again.

...Somethings always up when these two rip the clothing bags out.

"Outfits 'fer tha' shoot. Muh'doc's already dressed'n waitin'." Damon said, holding the clothing bag meant for Noodle close to the ground. She came careening around the corner on that big wheel of hers, snatching up her bag with a light hearted cackle. Unashamed, Russ and Sunbeam started taking off their shirts and tossing their clothes right there in the kitchen. Jamie shot me an amused glance as I snatched my bag and rushed to 2D's room.

"We're gonna scar that poor fh'ing.." Jamie said softly, just as I slammed the door behind me.

Go ahead and try to scar me! Wait..no..I take that back. I'm pretty positive those two are crazy enough to actually scar me mentally.

I prayed silently as I poured the outfit out onto Sunbeam's bed, hoping that this shoot wouldn't be as bad as yesterdays. There was a little less clothes than I would have liked, but everything would be properly covered. A white wife beater with red and white spirals went down to my mid drift. The blue jean shorts were very high waisted, and ended mid thigh. Mismatched red and blue, extra long arm bands covered my whole arm, elbows up. A red, white and blue thigh band with the Gorillaz 'G' was on my right leg, matching red, white and blue bandaids were to be on my left.

They were really going all out with this Americano style.

Now that I was dressed, all I gotta do is saunter over to Noods and let her slather me with makeup.

I decided to stop running from the inevitable, and trudged over to Noodle's room. The little guitarist was bouncing around her room in a red shirt with a white outlined blue star, red shorts, her new helmet, red-white sneakers and white and red tube socks.

"Noods, you ready?" I asked, stepping slightly into her Japanese styled room. She nodded, practically leaping onto me and dragging me back over to her vanity. She started pulling out these strange spray cans that didn't look like hairspray. Noods quickly pulled my hair back into a very messy bun, and began spraying the edges with the cans.

"Noodle..what is that.." I asked, seeing the ends of my hair turning red, white and blue before my very eyes. Noodle giggled, throwing down the cans and grabbing an eye shadow pallet. She quickly swiped three lines of red, white and blue under each eye.

Great, nothing like patriotic war paint.

Once again accepting my fate, Noodle and I raced out of the room towards the 'Cinema' room. The large room was once again covered in white back drops all over the place, with a massive crew running around with different machines. I saw 2D first, speaking with a few of the microphone guys. I was about to rush over there until Russel stopped me.

"Aye..Just wanted to talk 'bout the..incident yesterday." The large man seemed bashful, scraping his sneaker clad foot on the floor. He was wearing a blue jersey like sweater, with white stripes and the big Gorillaz 'G' on his chest.

"The whole ghost thing?" I practically whispered, making the giant laugh.

"Don't whisper it, everyone knows now. I would have told ya before..I just didn't want ya' thinkin' I was some..freak for havin' Del in my head." His white eyes refused to meet mine. I wrapped my arms as far around him as I could, squeezing as hard as I could.

"Ha-you think I'd call you a freak..I tame Satan's dog...If anything, I think more of you. I'd never be able to deal with someone else in my head." I smiled, the large man squeezing back.

"Ya' mean other than the voices already there?" He laughed, swatting me around lightly. I laughed, just as Noodle seemed to come from nowhere and jump on Russel's head.

Wasn't she just standing next to me?

"Russel-u! Play me drums, play me drums!" Noodle cheered, wrapping her arms around Russ happily.

"Alright, alright." Russ laughed, waving me goodbye and heading towards his drums. "I composed somethin' just fer ya' Noods." I heard him say to her. I smiled, those two were just adorable. I turned around, hopefully I could go talk to Long Legs before I'm sucked into another horrifying video.

"Aye love, ready for the vid'eo?" Murdoc cackled, his hands on his hips and showing off his 'outfit' for the music video.

So this is what Jamie meant when he said I would be scarred.


	16. The hand that wasn't

Thanks to all those who reviewed :D

Sorry it's taking forever to update, but my first year of college is finally over (: A summer full of writing awaits :D

(: Read and Review

* * *

_"Babe..I don't know how much longer I can let you work in these conditions." _

"I know, I know! Those croquet balls hurt!" I whined, nursing my black eye with a bag of frozen peas.

"_And there were gorillas in this shoot again?_"

"Yeah, at least they were just blow up dolls. Am I whining too much?" I groaned, leaning up against the tiled walls of Kong's bathroom. How come after every music video I spend the after math holed up in the bathroom on the phone with my cousin.

_"Of course not snugglepie! You told me about that man in the jock strap! Augh, I would have walked out right then."_ Tallie said over the line and I could hear disgust bubbling into her tone. I hummed, wincing as I adjusted the bag over my throbbing eye.

"I just..2D didn't say jack shit. I..I mean I don't want someone fighting all my battles for me, but after I've been hit in the face with a croquet ball that had been shot out of a small cannon, I would expect a little help! Jamie was the one who stopped the video, 2D didn't even notice! He kept singing!" I ranted, fuming as I turned to peer into the mirror. I pulled the bag away to reveal my puffy black eye.

_"That's not right snugglepie."_ She said, and her voice became muffled as I took the phone away from my ear to place it on speaker. _"I mean...It's a man's job to stand up for his lady! It's not sexist, it's what a gentleman is supposed to do!" _

I sighed, prodding gently at the puffing and bruised tissue. I doubt that Noodle would have enough concealer to cover this bruise, but I was more worried about the painful throbbing that was coming from that eye. It was my left eye, the lighter blue was now surrounded by a thick circle of purple-black skin. The white of my eye was bright red and I had to control myself not to rub at my eye.

"I just..augh. You know how much of a baby I am with eye wounds." I tried to laugh, making Tallie burst out in a fit of giggles.

_"Remember when we were little and we went to the eye doctor!"_ She laughed, her words chopped up between deep throws of giggles. _"And you kicked him in the face and accused him of grabbing your ass when he tried to put the numbing drops in your eyes!"_

I felt myself flush and I stuck my tongue out at the mobile.

"Oh buck off." I said playfully, earning a loving sigh from my strawberry blonde partner in crime.

_"Really senorita..just..re-think this whole relationship of yours."_

"W-what do you mean Tal? N-none of w-what happened with the..the videos weren't D's fault!" I said softly, blinking gingerly. The sound of Tallie's gentle sigh filled the bathroom, echoing slightly against the dark tiles and porcelain.

_"I'm not saying he did. But snugglepie...it sounds like he's letting these Damon and Murdoc fellows run all over you. He hasn't done anything but comfort you a tad after everything happens. If it's love, he'd protect you in both physical and mental sense. And don't give me that 'I'm independent' bullshit..everyone likes their significant other to be on their side and fight for them."_

I groaned, resting my forehead against my hands.

_"Just..always know you have something back here. If you ever feel unloved, you have a home to come back to here with me."_

I sighed, taking a deep breath to tell her thanks, but the offer wasn't needed, when the door to the bathroom was kicked in. I yelped a little, jumping up a bit from my seat against the wall.

_"Shayne? Sha-Sha? You okay?"_ Tallie called, but I couldn't hear her over the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. 2D stood in the door way, his hand still placed on the door. He looked down at me, a deep frown on his face. I couldn't tell by his eyes, but by the way he stood and the way his brows were drawn I could tell he was furious. Before I could blink he had snatched up my mobile and held it close to his lips with a trembling hand.

"I don't knaw who tha' hell ya' think ya' are.." 2D practically growled into the mobile. The hand that wasn't wrapped around the phone was clenched tightly at his side and he slowly crouched down to sit beside me. 'D was bent over himself in a painful looking arch, biting his lip in agitation.

_"Well I don't know you think YOU are lullaby lass!_" Tallie barked back, taking a lucky guess at who was talking._ "What kinda man are you? Letting your lady get a black eye and not even saying anything!"_

"I didn't see tha' ball comin' at 'er. It musta flew pas' me!" 2D argued angrily, the tremors starting to spread to his hole body.

_"Well then, you're not taking good care of Shayne!"_

"I'M TAKIN' CARE'A 'ER JUS' FINE!" 'D screamed, his voice slightly hoarse from singing.

_"YEAH, CAUSE THAT GIANT FUCKING BLACK EYE IS JUST FINE!"_

"SOD OFF. I'll start _'fightin' fer her_' right now. I don't wan'cha _callin'_ her. I don't wan'cha _talkin'_ ta' her. _No contact_. **_Noffin'_**. Stay away from Sane 'cause yer jus' filling her 'ead with lies." 'D seethed into the phone, his knuckles turning white. I gasped, leaping up to dig my nails into the sleeve of 'D's shirt.

"You can't say that Sunbeam!"

_"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'LL BE THERE IN A WEEKS TO KICK YOUR ASS!"_ Tallie screamed and I could hear hysterical tears start sprouting out from the tanned, pink-ish haired girl. No one but I knew that one of her biggest fears was loosing the ones she loves and not being able to talk to them. 2D sent me a furious look, but shook off my hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck gettin' in." 2D growled, snapping the phone shut and picking me up in a flash. I was being held like a bride, but one of his hands was at the back of my head, pushing my face into his chest. I shouted some muffled arguments, but 'D made no noise and pushed my face further into his chest. I heard the noise of his door opening and closing and suddenly we were in the blackness of his room.

He flopped us down onto the bed. My head hit his chest as we landed sloppily on the sheets and I whined as my black eye throbbed in protest.

"D...'D why would you say?" I whispered, so upset that I started to pull away. I know Tallie was saying some..hurtful things too, but we were supposed to be having a private conversation and she was only saying those things out of love. 2D held me to his chest, forcing my face to stay smothered against his chest. After a few more attempts, I was able to look up into 2D's face. I gasped, seeing as his usually happy face was bathed with tears.

"'D...Stuart.." I said, pushing away more to cup his cheeks and wipe away his tears. His eyes were closed and he quickly pulled me back against his chest, tucking my head underneath his chin.

"P-please don' go." He whispered brokenly, clutching me tightly.

"Never. I'll never go." I whispered back, wrapping my arms around him to run my fingers over his back soothingly. He let out a strangled noise that wasn't exactly a sob.

"I..I try ta' be good 'nuf fer ya'. I-I..I jus'..don't catch things so'metimes." 2D said softly, one of his hands coming up to the back of my head. I nodded against his chest, hugging him tighter.

"That's alright Long legs..that's alright. You can't catch everything." I tried to calm him, but he just seemed to grow more upset.

"I'm jus' too sto'pid ta' be a good bloke for ya'."

"NO. Long legs, that is not true. You are a wonderful guy, and I'm really proud that you're my boyfriend." I said softly, feeling my cheeks burn bright red. 'D sniffled again, bringing his head down and rubbing his face against my shirt. I felt his tears seep into my shirt and his fingers dig deeper into my hair.

"S-so...I'm yer' boyfw'riend?" He asked, sniffling and sounding a little more put together. My cheeks and ears burnt, but I nodded my head.

"Yeah, if you wanna be."

"Only if ya' feel like I'm good 'nuff for ya'."

"Au contraire, you're too good for me my Sunbeam." I whispered, pressing a kiss underneath his chin. He hummed, pulling back and raising a finger to run along the ring of my eye. I hissed a little, pulling away a bit. 'D sighed, dropping his chin and pressing light kisses around the bruised skin.

"We still got tha' vid'eo tomorrow." He said, causing me to groan. "Don'tcha worry. Noffin' will happen ta' ya. Yer' mah baby..I'll make sure.." He whispered, tugging the sheets up and around us. I huffed, snuggling further into his chest.

"I can take care of myself." I huffed independently. 'D smiled, pressing a kiss to the crown of my head.

"Jus' sleep."

I couldn't argue with him there.

* * *

"Don't ya look noice?" Murdoc chuckled, eyeing my attire for the 19-2000 video shoot. It was a strange, short green dress with little pink buttons. I loathed this dress, but Noodle begged and pleaded until I kept the damn thing on. I huffed, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Thanks." I said quietly, still staying silent around Murdoc. Even though we've had some good talks, I didn't totally trust him. 'Specially after all this music video crap. 2D was over grilling Damon and Jamie, looking tall and slightly intimidating, his hands crossed over his chest. Jamie was glaring at Damon, who had the sense to look a tad ashamed. I felt my phone buzz and I checked to see that it was a text message from my pink haired partner in crime.

_'Can you talk? Did singer-nazi take your phone?'_

I snorted, looking down at the crazy text message. 'D had told her not to talk to me in anger, but he'd never actually keep us apart. Quickly texting back, I looked up to see Long legs going after Murdoc, but I noticed that his knees were a little shaky. Murdoc just huffed at whatever he was saying and bared his sharpened teeth before stalking away.

"Sane.." I turned up to see Jamie, who smiled and handed me a large black and white checkered flag.

"For your safety, ours, and 'D's sanity, all you'll do is wave this flag. Yo're 'merican, be like those girls at the races." Jamie laughed, patting me on the back. I nodded, smiling at Long legs and letting some stage hand drag me to the start of the shoot. Smiling, I waved the flag, and the Geep filled with Gorillaz sped off.

"Working hard." I joked, stretching. Jamie laughed, taking the cap off his head and wiping his forehead. He giggled, but then stopped to stare off into the distance.

"D-damon...what's that?" Jamie asked, eyes wide. I turned around to see something that hadn't been there before. A large loop-de-loop and what looked like a giant moose.

"A little..rode block. There's also missiles. Don't worry, Shayne's right here! Safe and sound!" Damon laughed, wrapping his arm around me. I couldn't take my eyes off the loop-de-loop and how the Geep started getting closer and closer.

Sweet...Satan...


	17. Re-uploading chapters and writing again

Hey guys!

I know I haven't updated his story in about a year and two months, but that's about to change! I'm going through all of the old chapters and fixing a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, as well as fleshing up and adding more details to each chapter. I'll also be making Sane and 2D's relationship more realistic and smooth.

I hope you guys are all doing well (:

Love, Kate


End file.
